DISGAEA
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: 500 years has passed since Overlord Laharl's recent adventure in the politcal Netherworld. When demons and other Overlords start attacking him as a stepping stone to becoming the "Supreme Overlord of All Netherworlds", all shall know what happens when you cross Overlord Laharl and his allies, whether you mean it or not...
1. Chapter 1

Introductions

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: First time I did a fanfic that's not SEGA's _Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-_. And the first one that's not so family-friendly, but it's got its moment. I'm gonna make this quick with a list of the main characters and the rating:**

**Laharl - Protagonist  
Sicily - Deuteragonist  
Flonne - Co-Deuteragonist  
Etna - Tritagonist  
Hero Prinny - Co-Tritagonist  
Pleinair - Co-Tritagonist  
Zommie  
Grosso**

******That's them. Rated T for Fantasy Violence, Language, Crude Humor, Mild Blood, Alcohol Reference, and Suggestive Themes.**

******© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

_The Netherworld. A place darker than a pitch-black cave, located deeper than the depth of the seas. It is a cursed land where evil reigns and foul beings dwell. Nobody knows its whereabouts, but everybody fears its __existence..._

Laharl: (annoyed) If nobody knows where it is and if everybody fears it, then why the hell do we constantly have angels, humans, and demons from different Netherworlds come here trying to start something?! (muttering) Stupid narrator...

Right, well, our story begins with our hot-headed protagonist, Laharl, the Overlord of the Netherworld we are currently in. Though he looks rather lanky in appearance, Laharl is an extremely powerful being, strong enough to destroy several hundred armadas by himself with no effort, defeat the Seraph in combat, and is so far the only being reported to have defeated the Lord of Terror, Baal, who is said to be stronger than all other Overlords. Not even the Goddess of Overlords, Zenon, was able to harm or even tire him out despite defeating him in battle. He generally focuses on physical strength and swords.

He currently looked the same as when he discovered his long-lost sister, but is re-wearing his gold bracelets and now wears an unbuttoned shirt of the same design as his father, the late King Krichevskoy. He was also taller this time, now being the same height as his angel companion Flonne (making him 5'8), but that's to be expected considering it's been 500 years since his adventure in aiding the vampire Valvatorez, making him 1816 (which is about 18 in human years).

Laharl is unique among the demons of his Netherworld, as he is also half-human due to his mother being a human witch. His parents' believed that anyone, even demons, could feel love and they did their best to make sure their then-young son did as well. But then tragedy struck as the young Laharl caught a rare disease that apparently had no cure. Using a forbidden spell, Laharl's mother (who was pregnant with his sister) managed to save and cure her son, but at the cost of her own life as the spell takes the caster's life and could only work if the caster had love for the person they wished to use the spell to save. This act caused Laharl to not believe in love as he believed love is what made his mother die. That all changed when he met the angel Flonne, who not only reminded Laharl of his mother, but also managed to help Laharl discover what love is like, to the point he was willing to use the forbidden spell to save Flonne, had the reincarnation of his father not stopped him from doing so. But even after this, Laharl continued to be a generally self-absorbed and egotistical person who constantly tries to convince everyone he's evil, even though it's clear he's changed. But he still retains his discovered conscious and heart, and always does the right thing in the end.

Now, with that long description out of the way, Laharl was currently in his office signing paperwork, a job he always took responsibility of no matter how much he wanted to burn the stacks of paper and slice the people who gave them to him in half. Though his reasons for being responsible were initially driven from his dislike of being in his father shadow (with most of his adventures usually happening because most demons didn't think he was worthy of surpassing his father), the 500 years he spent as being Overlord made him realize the importance of being an Overlord after the numerous attempts made by demons to overthrow him.  
Unfortunately, this meant he had to mature over the years, which ironically irked his vassals, who were the ones who wanted him to start maturing, and causing him to be buried in his work with rarely any free time, though he was still short-tempered and loud. As he was doing the torture of signing paperwork, the door to his office opened and in came his little sister, Sicily. Though she is Laharl's biological sister, she was a half demon/angel hybrid, as their mother had asked Seraph Lamington, the leader of Celestia, to save the unborn Sicily by giving her chance to become an angel during her death to Sicily, thus making Sicily born a half angel instead of a half human. Though initially skeptical about her claim of being his sister, Laharl quickly came to love and care for his sister and became regretful when he learned that he was the reason she was born an angel and thus was all alone in Celestia for over 900 years. She mainly focuses on magic and books, and is 1437 years-old right now, but she looks exactly the same as she did 500 years ago. His sister had a particularly happy look to her expression at the moment.

Sicily: Hey, Big Brother, guess what?

Laharl: What is it?

Sicily: Flonne's here and she's arranged a picnic for us to go on! Will you come, please?

Laharl: Uh, in case you haven't noticed the giant-ass stack of paper, I'm real busy at the moment. Besides, I don't do picnics and you know that!

Sicily: Oh, come on! You've been pretty much locked up in here for years now, you need get to get out again, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. Besides, Flonne's here and she doesn't stop by as much as she used to since she became an Archangel and now has to go through the same things as you! So, please, come.

Laharl: *sigh* Look - I get your point, I really do, but unlike Flonne right now, I still have work at the moment. So, no, Sicily.

Sicily: But if you don't come, Flonne will be sad! And nobody likes it when Flonne's sad! Pleinair, back me up!

Plenair Allaprima, a small, cute, young humanoid demon with blue hair, a white dress, red eyes, and a red head bow holding a stuffed rabbit named Usagi, looked at Sicily before turning towards Laharl and nodding in agreement. As operator of the Dark Assembly, Pleinair is one of the higher ranking vassals, and currently directly serves the royal family, which currently only consisted of Laharl & Sicily. Pleinair is an eerily popular figure in the Netherworld, despite her lack of screen time, monotone expression, and the fact that no one except Laharl has ever heard her talk. Laharl is the only person to ever hear her talk and she seems to only talk to him for some reason. It's unknown how old she is, but her petite size and child-like appearance suggests that she is very young. Despite this, she is powerful enough to rival at least a Demon Lord. She specializes in speed and, surprisingly, guns. Seeing her agree with his sister, Laharl slumped into his chair with a sigh.

Laharl: (tiredly) Again, I can't. Alright?

Sicily: But-!

Zommie: Lord Laharl, if I may?

Walking into the room was Zommie, the leader of King Krichevskoy's old vassals and one of Laharl's adviser. Though he is a usually laid-back zombie, Zommie is very dedicated to his work and is more serious than his fellow vassals. As one of Krichevskoy's former vassals, he's strong enough to hold off a lesser power Overlord and directly serves the royal family.

Laharl: What is it, Zommie?

Zommie: I'm sorry to intrude, Your Majesty, but I have to agree with them.

Laharl: (groans) Not you too-!

Zommie: Hold on, I'm not done! I agree with them, but I also agree that you can't leave your duties unattended. So, how 'bout this: I'll finish the rest of the paperwork while you go on that picnic.

Laharl: You don't have-

Zommie: I insist! Besides, what would your parents think of you if they saw you all deep neck in your job with no time to spend with your loved ones?

Laharl: ...*sigh* That did it. Fine, I'll go!

Sicily: Yay!

Laharl: But I'm holding you to this, Zommie. I expect it all to be done when I get back!

Zommie: Yes, sir!

Sicily: (runs up to Laharl and grabs his arm) C'mon, Big Brother! We can't keep Flonne waiting!

Laharl: Okay, just stop yanking my arm, it hurts, goddammit!

Ignoring her big bros. cries, Sicily continued to drag Laharl out of the room by the arm, with Pleinair following close behind. Though you just heard a lot of long-ass introductions (sue me), the real adventure is about to begin soon!

Sicily: C'mon, you know you want to see Flonne again!

Laharl: I do not! In fact, her becoming an Archangel and leaving the Netherworld to go back home to Celestia was the best thing to ever happen to me! I don't have to listen to her stupid love nonsense!

Sicily: (scoldingly) It SO was not! You were crying in sadness when she left - you were all like "Boo-hoo, Flonne, WHY?!"

Laharl: You're exaggerating! Not that there was anything to exaggerate about...

Sicily: And you've been staring at the pendant I heard she gave you longingly, as if it's your only comfort!

Laharl: Was not!

Sicily: Was TOO!

Laharl: WAS NOT!

Sicily: Too, too, TOO!

Laharl: NOT, NOT, NOT!

Watching the Royal Family and Pleinair walk out of the room, Zommie smiled slyly and pulled out a walkie-talkie...

Zommie: Grosso, Goleck. Prepare the booze and gather the other vassals 'cause King Laharl is about to leave and we are gonna get hammered like no tomorrow~!

Laharl: (shouting) AND NO PARTIES WHILE I'M GONE AGAIN!

Zommie: Ah shit! Grosso, Goleck, abort! ABORT!


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Alright. If no one likes the way I write, I write it like that for you readers to act out the scene themselves and because that's how I write my stories.**

**********© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

Flonne: (happily) Hello, Etna! It's good to see you again!

In the throne room of the Overlord/Laharl's Castle, Archangel Flonne was greeting her old... friend, Etna. Flonne is an Archangel of Celestia, angels who's power were second only to the Seraph's. For some time when she was younger, though, she became a Fallen Angel after Vulcanus, an evil Archangel, had created an evil plot to overthrow Seraph Lamington, which involved Flonne to be seen as evil and to do so, he tricked her, Laharl, and the heroes into battling other angels in self-defense. As it is a sin to harm other angels, Flonne was regrettably punished and turned into a Fallen Angel. Since becoming a Fallen Angel, Flonne has become more open to violence, saying rude, crude or suggestive things, and being blunt, even after turning back into an angel she still possessed these new qualities.  
Flonne was always spouting about love, to the point love seems to be involved in everything she says, earning her the title and nickname "Love Freak" from Laharl. Despite the the fact that Laharl often calls her names, yells at her, and destroys her flower garden for amusement, Flonne is very affectionate to Laharl and believes (correctly) he can feel love too. Laharl in turn, despite denying it, cares greatly for Flonne and most of his approval of something or good deeds are caused by Flonne's conviction. She's gets along well with Etna and, especially, Sicily, but her and Etna have some kind of rivalry over who has a bigger rack (Flonne's) since they are both flat-chested, to the point of non-existence. Flonne even went as far as to insult Etna by telling her "people use her (Etna) chest to measure if a shelf is straight." Flonne specializes in staves and magic, particularly Light and Star magic.

Etna is Laharl's not-so-trustworthy-likely to back-stab/blackmail, right-hand vassal and leader of the Prinny Squad. Etna was one of Laharl's father's vassals, who was bought into the castle after the King had helped a young Etna bury her pet after a group of bullies killed it to torment her. Etna has since been very loyal to the King, to the point she may have even fallen in love with him. When the King married the Queen and Laharl was born, Etna immediately hated and became resentful of the Queen and Laharl, believing the King no longer cared about her due to his obvious love for his family. The King, though, still cared about Etna and the other vassals and at some point before his death, he had asked Etna to protect Laharl if he (the King) were to die, which happens after the King stopped an invasion from the Tyrant, Baal. Etna, though, sometimes doesn't live up to the King's wish, either be from believing no one can surpass the King (even Laharl), having a sibling-rivalry with Laharl, or because of her own pride or hatred of Laharl. But she is ultimately loyal to Laharl, and always supports him in the end and does care about him. She specializes in spears and is an all-arounder, especially in speed.

With another long-ass explanation out of the way, let's continue...

Etna: Hey, Flonne! (teasingly) Oh, wait; I mean LADY ARCHANGEL Flonne!

Flonne: Etna, I'm still me! No need to be formal! We're friends after all!

Etna: I was joking... *sigh* Anywho, how've you been?

Flonne: Honestly, tired. Being an Archangel is not easy. I knew it'd be hard, but not as hard as it is. If I'm really honest with myself, I wouldn't mind being a Fallen Angel again...

Etna: The Prince would like that. And if you miss being a Fallen Angel, you can just kill someone from Celestia to become one again. Ooh, kill the Seraph - that'll make you one permanently!

Flonne: (scoldingly) Etna! That's a horrible thing to suggest!

Etna: But it's true~! C'mon - it's not like you haven't hurt another angel before!

Flonne: (flustered) T-That was all a big misunderstanding that Vulcanus caused and you know it!

Etna: But you still admitted to missing being a Fallen Angel. Huh? HUH~?

Flonne: I-I-I... Where's everyone else?

Etna: Changing the subject, are we?

At that moment, Laharl, Sicily & Pleinair entered the throne room, with the former two bickering.

Laharl: (annoyed) I told you to KNOCK IT OFF!

Sicily: Don't deny it, Big-! Oh, Flonne! Guess what~? Big Brother mi- (gets her mouth covered by Laharl)

Laharl: (hissing) Shut the hell up, Sicily!

Flonne: (sternly) Laharl! You shouldn't interrupt your sister like that!

Laharl: You're right; she is MY sister, so I can shut her the hell up whenever I want!

Flonne: Laharl...

Sicily: (frees herself) So, where we going for the picnic?

Flonne: We're going to Blair Forest for our picnic! Oh, hey, Pleinair!

Pleinair: (waves "hello")

Flonne: Still one of few words, I see...

Etna: Or a little brat! She shot me in the head a few days ago!

Sicily: That's because you split one of Usagi's seams!

Etna: Then she shouldn't have left it in my room!

Flonne: Enough! Pleinair, it's not nice to shoot people, okay?

Pleinair: (lowers her head sadly and nods)

Etna: (snickers)

Flonne: And YOU, Etna - you shouldn't be mean like that! You should be more loving towards children.

Laharl: Good to see you haven't changed much, Archangel Love Freak...

Flonne: It's good to see you too, Laharl! And please; don't be formal!

Laharl: Were you even listening to the "Love Freak" part...

Flonne: C'mon; let's go on the picnic~!

Sicily: Okay!

Pleinair: (raises her arms up as if excited too)

Laharl: You weren't, were you?

Flonne, Sicily & Etna then head off to the Dimensional Gate, while Laharl & Pleinair stayed behind watching them go, the former with a tired expression.

Laharl: Do you think my life will EVER get easier, Pleinair?

Pleinair: Probably?

Laharl: *sigh* Let's go...

Pleinair: Okay.

The two follow the girls, who were at the Dimensional Gate talking to it's gatekeeper, a Female Healer. After they were done talking, the girls jump into the Dimensional Gate to Blair Forest. Pleinair soon jumped in after them, while Laharl talked to gatekeeper.

D. Gatekeeper: Your Highness, are you heading to Blair Forest as well?

Laharl: Yes.

D. Gatekeeper: Be careful, sir. There are a lot of demons there today and I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were to attack you.

Laharl: Is that so? Then let them attack. I'll just show 'em what happens when you mess with me, the Overlord!

Feeling confident of himself, Laharl jumped into the portal, heading towards Blair Forest. Meanwhile...

?: Alright, everyone, the King has left. Time to start the destruction of the Overlord's Castle!

* * *

**Next Time...**

**Etna: Hey, everyone! This is your favorite and sexiest demon Etna speaking!**

**Hero Prinny: In your dreams, dood!**

**Etna: In our next episode, a mysterious assassin crashes the picnic and kills the Prince!**

**Laharl: First off, that's OVERLORD to you! And second, it takes more than a mere assassin to kill me!**

**Sicily: Yeah, no, he's right. Sending an assassin to kill him is like challenging him to an arm wrestling match.**

**Etna: It's a tragedy for all demons across the Netherworld to see our hero die so easily!**

**Laharl: I bet except for you, you bitch!**

**Etna: Oh, and Sicily got killed too to prevent her from taking up the throne.**

**Sicily: W-WHAT?!**

**Etna: But not to fear, I, the Sexy Demon Lord Etna, am on the case! And she's about to bring this felon to justice and bring the Netherworld to order again!**

**Hero Prinny: Or to ruins!**

**Etna: Next time, on "Sexy Demon Lord Etna!: Sexy Demon Lord Etna Rises!"**

**Hero Prinny: (sarcastically) How original, dood... Idiot!**

**Etna: Shut up, Prinny!**

**Hero Prinny: Make me, dood!**


	3. Chapter 3

Picnic Panic: Enter Hero Prinny

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Today's my birthday...**

**************© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

Flonne: Alright, now where's a good spot? Hm...

The group had arrived in Blair Forest and were wandering through the forest looking for a spot to have their picnic. Blair Forest was a rather creepy-lookin' place: the trees were dull in color and looked like they were withering, the place was dark, and the atmosphere in the forest gave off a sense of dread and danger. Sicily seemed to be the only one who was afraid of the forest as she was now clutching the end of her brother's shirt, while the other weren't fazed by forest's atmosphere, considering they had been in the forest before.

Sicily: (in disbelief) You wanna have our picnic... in THIS place?

Flonne: Of course. This place doesn't have a lot of demons come here often. ...Except that one time.

Etna: Yeah, it's amazing just about half the Netherworld heard about your challenge and came here to try to kill you in one day, Prince. Prince? Prince?

Turning around, Etna saw the King was silent in deep thought, much to her confusion (and annoyance for being ignored).

Etna: (loudly) Hey, Prince! You still there?

Laharl: Yes.

Etna: Then what's up?

Laharl: The gatekeeper said there were a lot of demons here today, but we haven't crossed path with a single one...

Etna: You think they're hiding waiting to ambush us?

Laharl: I wouldn't put it pass them.

Flonne: But look; there's no one here, but us! Maybe the gatekeeper just mistook the forest as the wrong place.

Laharl: (incredulous) Really, Flonne?

Flonne: Well, it's possible. Even you got to admit to that, Laharl.

Laharl: Hmm... I guess. But I'm not letting my guard down. We got ambushed a lot here.

Sicily: Can we just go home? This place gives me the creeps... (shivers)

Flonne: But we just got here, we can't go back now!

Sicily: Come on; this place is NOT an ideal place for a picnic!

Etna: I don't know, this is my kind of place.

Sicily: Well, it's not for ME.

Laharl: Alright, enough! Let's just hurry up with this picnic and get the hell out of here.

Sicily: But, Big Brother...

Flonne: Don't worry, Sicily. I'll keep you safe!

Laharl: (sarcastically) Yeah, that'll ensure her. You're the one who wants to have the picnic here.

The group continued their search for a spot to have their picnic, despite Laharl's wariness and Sicily's small fear of the forest. The gang eventually came to a large clearing that caused Flonne's eyes to dazzle at the sight.

Flonne: (excitedly) This spot is perfect! No attacking demons, a lot of space. Just perfect! Let's go.

Laharl: Hold on a second!

Flonne: What is it, Laharl?

Laharl: ...Alright, I know you're following us, so you might as well come out of hiding!

As Laharl suspected, someone was following the group as the bushes behind them started to rustle. The group got out their weapons, ready to fight. However, what came out of the bush caught them off guard, for they were not expecting a-

Prinny: (nervous) Uh, what's with the weapons, dood? I didn't startle you that much, did I? I just saw you guys, so I decided to follow you, dood.

Sicily: ...It's a Prinny...

Etna: (amused) HA! Prince, you got worked up for a stupid Prinny!

Prinny: (dangerously) What?

Laharl: Shut your trap, Etna! I had a good reason to get worked up; the gatekeeper said there were supposed to be a bunch of demons here who'd probably jump us!

Etna: Well, looks like she lied since all I see is a Prinny~! Wait... (angry) HEY, YOU, PRINNY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Prinny: (confused) Dood?

Etna: Don't look all confused at me! You should be back at the castle cleaning something of mine, not trying to sneak out of work and weasel your way into our picnic!

Prinny: I don't know what you're saying, dood. I was already here in the forest when I saw all of you come here. I didn't know what was going on, so I decided to follow you, dood.

Etna: Ah, I get it now... You snucked out of the castle before we got here to get out of work!

Prinny: (annoyed) I don't know what you're talking about, dood! What castle? What work? What the hell are you talking about, dood?!

Etna: Wanna keep playing dumb, huh? Alright, then. (picks up the Prinny) Maybe THIS will help you understand!

Flonne: Etna, DON'T!

Ignoring Flonne's plead, Etna chucked the Prinny at a tree... hard. The tree had broken on impact and the Prinny continued to sail through several more.

Etna: That'll teach him~.

Flonne: (angry) ETNA! You didn't have to do that to the poor Prinny! Now he's going to explode!

Etna: So? I do stuff like that all the time. Besides, that punk needed to know his-OOF!

Etna was tackled by the now angry Prinny she chucked, who had immediately rushed back after he had finished sailing through the trees, much to the gang's shock.

Laharl: (baffled) What the...?

Prinny: (angry) What the hell, dood?! All I do is tell you you're not making sense and you respond by throwing me through a bunch of trees?!

Etna: (shocked) You didn't explode?! I freaking threw you through a bunch of trees - what the hell?!

Let me explain something: Prinnies are creatures who carry the souls of those who have lived worthless lives or have committed strong sins. As a result, Prinnies explode when handled recklessly, so this Prinny surviving from being tossed (a common way to make Prinnies explode) is quite an amazing and shocking feat to the gang.

Prinny: "Explode?" Why the heck would I explode, dood?

Etna: Because you're a Prinny; Prinnies are supposed to explode when thrown!

Prinny: Dood, I still don't even really know what a Prinny is. In fact, all I can remember is waking up in this weird lab. I didn't know why or what was going on, so I left, found this weird warp hole or something, and found myself in this forest, dood. Are Prinnies basically penguins like me, dood?

Sicily: Hmm... Well, that does sound very strange. And you don't look like you're lying...

Etna: Don't believe this freak! Prinnies are dumb, but not THAT dumb! He's playing stupid!

Prinny: Screw you, dood! I ain't lying!

Etna: YOU KEEP YOUR BEAK SHUT!

Prinny: MAKE ME, DOOD!

Etna: (takes out spear) Gladly! If throwing you didn't work, I'll just impale you!

Prinny: (mockingly) Ooh, ladies and gent, we've got ourselves a flat-chested bitch looking for trouble! Think you can impale me, dood? (pulls out machetes) I'll just slice you up with these machetes I had found when I woke up!

Etna: YOU'RE GONNA REGRET CALLING ME FLAT! I'll have you know, I'm a C!

Prinny: That is the most obvious lie in existence, dood - you're an A minus!

Etna: THAT'S IT!

Prinny: BRING IT, DOOD!

Laharl: (annoyed) SHUT UP!

Etna and Prinny (who were charging at each other) stopped dead in their tracks, stare at the now annoyed Overlord for a few seconds, then finally put away their weapons and sat on the ground annoyed, staring heatedly at each other. There was literally fire in their eyes.

Sicily: Um... Your eyes are on fire, you guys, does that hurt?

Flonne: I don't think it does. It never does when MY eyes catch on fire!

Sicily: Uh... I don't know how to respond to that...

Laharl: Alright, enough "fire eyeballs!" *sigh* Now, for MY opinion of this: I agree with Sicily; this Prinny doesn't seem to be lying and his small back-story is strange... Not to mention, he knocked Etna down on her ass, something other Prinnies can't do, so I'm gonna surmise he's a stronger than the average Prinny.

Flonne: So what are you gonna do, Laharl?

Laharl: ...I'm gonna let this Prinny tag along with us on the picnic. Then after the picnic, he's coming with us back to the castle so we can figure this whole thing out. He's got me curious about his predicament; and once I'm curious about something, I wanna know EVERYTHING.

Prinny: So you'll help figure out who I am is what you're saying, dood?

Laharl: Yes. But, just because I've decided to help, that doesn't mean you get to sit by and do nothing. I don't take freeloaders, so you're gonna have to work your ass off while you're with me as my vassal.

Prinny: (happy) Thank you so much, dood! I'll work hard, I promise! I'll be like a hero, dood!

Etna: THINK AGAIN! Any Prinny who becomes a vassal has to be placed in my Prinny Squad! So you're working for me now~!

Prinny: (horrified) DOOD?!

Laharl: Didn't you hear me say "MY vassal", Etna?

Etna: I know; "my vassals are your vassals."

Laharl: No. What I mean is that he's directly MY vassal Etna, not yours. So he's not going into the Prinny Squad. He's taking orders directly from ME. Besides, you pretty much hate him now, so I'm not giving you any opportunities to kill him.

Etna: (baffled) W-What?!

Prinny: (mockingly) Ha-Ha!

Laharl: Flonne, pass me one of those napkins in your picnic basket.

Complying with Laharl's request, Flonne took out a napkin and handed it to Laharl. Taking it, Laharl went up to the Prinny, knelt down to his level, and wrapped the napkin around his neck, much to everyone's confusion.

Laharl: To separate you from the other Prinnies so I don't get you mixed up with them. Alright, Prinny, here's your first order as my vassal: you're to be Sicily, Flonne, and Pleinair's bodyguard! They're these three right next to me.

Sicily: Hi.

Pleinair: (waves "hello")

Flonne: Pleased to meet you!

Laharl: Understand?

Prinny: Aye-aye, dood! I won't let you down! I'll definitely be like a hero for you! And this napkin will be like a cape to symbolize my loyalty to you, dood! You can call me "Hero Prinny", dood!

Sicily: (giggles) I like having him as a bodyguard already!

Pleinair: (walks up to Hero Prinny and gives him a pat on the head in a welcoming manner)

Etna: (muttering) "Hero" my ass...

Flonne: This is very nice of you helping him, Laharl!

Laharl: Just... don't tell anyone...

Flonne: My lips are sealed! But I don't think I need a bodyguard, Laharl. You know I can take care of myself.

Laharl: Uh, I know. I just don't want hell from Celestia if you were to get hurt!

Flonne: (slyly) Is that really the only reason?

Laharl: (flustered) O-Of course! What are you implying?

Flonne: Nothing~. Now let's have our picnic!

?: Sorry to break it to ya, but there won't be any picnic!

Startled, the group turned around to look back at the clearing, only to see several Ghost Spirits and a Hobbit Faery (the apparent leader) standing there, looking rather hostile.

Hobbit Faery: Lord Laharl, you days as Overlord are over!


	4. Chapter 4

Picnic Panic: The... Ambush...

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Part 2 of chapter 2. Real short one. Like, about only 900 words or so.**

**************© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

Hobbit Faery: Lord Laharl, your days as Overlord are over!

Laharl: You already said that...

Hobbit Faery: Just making sure you heard.

Laharl: Kind of impossible NOT to... Whatever, what the hell are you taking about?

H. Faery: Exactly what I meant: you're no longer Overlord! We're taking over now!

Laharl: (amused) Oh, really? You, a Hobbit Faery, and a couple of Ghost Spirits, two of the most weakest kinds of demons in the Netherworld, wanna overthrow me?

H. Faery: That's right! ...Wait... DAMMIT!

Sicily: And, not to sound mean, but you just pretty much showed us you're not very bright...

Laharl: Exactly, and, speaking from experience, you're not cut out to be Overlord...

Ghost Spirits: OverlordS!

Laharl: Whatever, you're all not the first freak-shows to try and usurp me, so please excuse me if my pants aren't turning brown for your amusement!

Sicily: (giggles) Good one, Bro.!

Laharl: Heh, thanks!

H. Faery: (embarrassed) S-SHUT UP!

Hero Prinny: Dood, I gotta protect these girls from these idiots?

Laharl: Believe me, there are stronger AND smarter types of demons then these guys.

H. Prinny: I hope so, dood...

Etna: Prince, maybe we should just kill them.

Laharl: Good idea!

Flonne: C'mon, guys, let's just go somewhere else and ignore-

Not wasting another second, the Faery tossed a dagger at Flonne, which would've hit her head had Hero Prinny not chucked one of his machetes reflexively at the incoming dagger, stopping it. Flonne, after seeing the dagger that would've hit her on the ground, turns to Laharl with fire in her eyes and...

Flonne: On second thought, FLICKING MAIM THEM!

Laharl: (amused) Seriously, why did you decided to become an angel again? Anyway, Pleinair, wanna take a shot at these guys?

H. Faery: What - the girl with the toy? What she gonna-? (gets shot in the leg by Pleinair and starts screaming in pain) GAH! AHHHH! OH GOD!

Ghost Spirits: (concerned) BOSS!

Laharl: Move and getting bullets stuck inside all of you will be the least of your problems!

H. Faery: Don't listen to him; HELP ME, YOU PRICKS!

G. Spirits: (scared) Uh, it's the Overlord... We don't wanna die too...

Laharl: At least they know their place and that they don't stand a chance!

H. Faery: (desperate) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I only did this because somebody paid me to do it!

Laharl: Who?

H. Faery: I don't know...

Laharl: Fine. Pleinair, shoot his other leg. And make sure it comes off too.

H. Faery: (horrified) NO!

Laharl: Then TALK!

H. Faery: Alright, alright! Look, I really don't know who hired us, it was a phone conversation. But, I DO know that she's attacking your castle right now with a hoard of demons. We were hired to distract you from going back there!

Laharl: (angry) WHAT?! MY CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK?!

H. Faery: Yes. Now please, spare me!

Laharl: Everyone, we're heading back to the castle, RIGHT NOW!

Etna: No need to tell us twice.

Sicily: I hope Zommie and everyone else is okay...

Laharl: Well, standing around wondering won't help, let's go!

Flonne: Let me help too!

Laharl: Oh no! You should head back to Celestia!

Flonne: (sadly) But the castle was my home too...

Laharl: ...Fine. Hero, you did great saving Flonne from getting hit, but now's your chance to REALLY show what you can do as a bodyguard!

H. Prinny: You can count on me, King Laharl, dood!

Sicily: Let's go!

H. Faery: WAIT! Can you heal my leg, please?

Laharl: Hmm... Nah!

With that, the group left to head back to the Overlord's Castle, leaving the now bleeding Hobbit Faery and his Ghost Spirits cohorts behind.

H. Faery: Can one of you take me to the hospital?

G. Spirits: Sorry, but we gotta head home. Bye! (the Spirits float away)

H. Faery: ...This is not my day. Shit!

* * *

**Next Time...**

**Hero Prinny: Hey, everyone! This is Hero Prinny, dood! Welcome to the "SUPER TERRIFIC HEROIC PRINNY SHOW!"**

**Etna: (sarcastically) Yeah, yeah, you're terrific alright... a terrific piece of shit!**

**Hero Prinny: In our next episode, foul demons attack King Laharl's Castle!**

**Etna: Yeah, like this episode didn't already tell us that.**

**Hero Prinny: The castle's vassals are in some really hot water, dood; some are gravely injured, some are dead, and the rest are in hiding, waiting for a hero to come save them. (mimicking Zommie) AHH, HELP US, DOOD!**

**Zommie: Oy, I do NOT sound like that! And I don't run from a fight either! **

**Hero Prinny: But have no fear, Hero Prinny and 1000 other Prinnies are here to save the day! And we got the villain surrounded! The culprit: the evil, flat-chested witch known as Boob-less Etna!**

**Etna: HEY!**

**Hero Prinny: Next time, on "SUPER TERRIFIC HEROIC PRINNY SHOW!: BOOB-LESS ETNA STRIKES!" Boob-less Etna, it's time to get that boob job you so desperately need!**

**Etna: THAT'S IT! COME HERE, YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!**

**Flonne: (scoldingly) Etna! Don't you dare! He's only being honest!**

**Etna: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Laharl: ...I need new friends...**


	5. Chapter 5

Castle Panic

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Last chapter was, disappointingly for anyone reading, a mere back-and-forth banter of snarky comments (and proof that no one should get the gang upset. Especially Laharl and Flonne). Long chapter, so let me know if I missed or misspelled any words, or if there were some grammatical errors while telling me what you thought of this chapter.**

******************© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

At the Overlord's Castle...

Chaos Knight: GO! TAKE ALL YOU CAN AND LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!

...chaos was occurring. Hoards of demons (most of which consisted of some high-level ones, like Dragons, Golems, and Galactic Demons) were attacking the castle and its residence. Golems and moderate class demons such as Lanterns literally attacked the castle, with numerous of large holes smashed into it (and it didn't help that some of the Prinnies were thrown), Thieves started to raid the treasure room, and the rest of demons, led by a Chaos Knight, were attacking the vassals, with only Zommie, the Krichevskoy Faction, Ghoss and Dratti facing them, with the rest of the still-standing vassals going off to stop the demons from further damaging the castle.

C. Knight: Give up now! You're outnumbered.

Zommie: Like hell we will! You attack our home and you expect us to run?

C. Knight: That's what some of the other vassals said before I put them into extensive care.

Grosso: You shall regret what you are doing!

C. Knight: Keep telling me that. You know you don't stand much of chance now.

Zommie: We'll see about that!

Rainier: Dammit! Where the hell's the King?

Ghoss: At the picnic.

Rainier: I know that!

Grosso: Do not fight each other, fight THEM!

C. Knight: Top vassals, huh? Doesn't matter. I had sent some demons to keep your king and his allies busy.

Laharl: And they sucked at that job!

Hearing Laharl's voice, the Chaos Knight turned around to see a very angry Laharl and his allies standing before her and the demons.

Laharl: You gotta have balls to attack my castle and vassals while I'm gone!

C. Knight: How can you be back now?!

Laharl: Your little distraction squad tried to attack us BEFORE the picnic started. Then Pleinair shot the Faery's leg and he told us the castle was being attacked!

C. Knight: This is what I get for hiring low-level demons...

Etna: Didn't think that one through, did you?

C. Knight: Doesn't matter. Even you can't take on all these high level demons, Your Highness. Even with the help of an Archangel, your sister, top vassals, and especially the Prinny with the napkin around its neck.

Zommie: Yeah, honestly, King, what's up with that?

Laharl: This Prinny is Flonne, Sicily & Pleinair's new bodyguard.

Grosso: ...A... Prinny?

Hero Prinny: Dood, are my kind weak or something?

Etna: Yep~! The weakest things to exist in the Netherworld!

H. Prinny: Screw you, dood! I knocked you on your ass!

Etna: That was a lucky shot!

H. Prinny: Yeah right! I bet I can knock you out, dood!

Etna: Try it!

Laharl: (strictly) Hey, dummies! Can we focus!

Etna: Fine. That lady has a big rack anyway. She needs to die.

C. Knight: If you all really want to throw away your lives- Wait a second; what do you mean because "I have a big rack anyway?"

Etna: I mean exactly that. You got big breasts, so you need to die.

C. Knight: (baffled) So, you're gonna kill me because I'm busty?

Etna: That's right. Can't have anyone out do me!

H. Prinny: As if there was anything to out do, dood! You, without a doubt, have the flattest chest in the history of the universe!

Etna: (angry) Oh, but Flonne doesn't?

Flonne: (angry) Well, at least I'm bigger than you! Don't blame me just because you can't keep up with other women!

Etna: How dare you! Archangel or not, I'll cut you if you say that again!

H. Prinny: Cut her and I'll cut YOU, dood!

Sicily: Um, why does being flat bother you two? Me and Pleinair are flat but that doesn't bother us.

Pleinair: (tugs the collar of her dress and peers inside it as if looking for something, then shrugs at Etna and Flonne in a "I don't care expression.")

Sicily: See?

Etna: That's because you're kids.

Sicily: I don't think that's the reason...

Etna: Of course it is! I wasn't very big when I was your age.

H. Prinny: I bet you didn't have anything, dood, like you don't have anything NOW!

Etna: Now you-!

Laharl: (annoyed) God, SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! What is with you and breast size?! Move on already! In case you've forgotten, our home is being attacked!

Sicily, Flonne, Etna & Hero: ...Oh, right...

C. Knight: This is seriously what I'm up against? Whatever, as long as I beat you, my first step of the challenge will be complete!

Laharl: "Challenge?" What challenge?

C. Knight: Wouldn't you like to know. Surrender now, and you won't get hurt!

Laharl: ...Hmhmhm... Haaahahahaha! You crack me up! You attack MY castle, attack MY VASSALS, try to usurp ME, and NOW you're telling me to surrender? Like hell I will! I'll show you what happens when you mess with me, the Overlord, and my subjects! Sicily, Etna, Flonne, Pleinair, Hero, help Zommie and the others get rid of these guys! I'm gonna go take care of those punks wrecking my castle!

H. Prinny: Aye-aye, dood!

Taking out his sword, Laharl quickly flew outside castle, where he saw Galungun, Gargo, Goleck, Manty, and several Prinnies fighting off the demons attacking the castle, with the Dimensional Gatekeeper using her magic to heal them when wounded, but she had sweat coming from her head, showing she didn't have much energy left. Not wasting another second, Laharl's blade started to glow, charging up with energy. Once the sword finished charging with energy, Laharl swung the sword, sending out a large blade of energy that cut through many of the opposing demons, effectively halving the demons attacking the castle. Laharl then landed back on the ground, with the vassals moving up to him.

Manty: It's about time you got here! Of all the time for you to go on a picnic...

Laharl: Hey, I didn't want to go on a picnic, but Zommie egged me on to go so you all can throw yourselves a party and get drunk!

Goleck: (nervously) W-What? We never!

Laharl: I already heard Zommie talking about it to you & Grosso. You don't have to lie.

Goleck: Sorry...

Gargo: You go on a picnic, our party got canceled, AND the castle is a wreck. *sigh* The things the world comes to...

Laharl: So, where are the other vassals?

D. Gatekeeper: In intensive care. Except the other Prinnies, they all blew up.

Laharl: *sigh* Great...

Garungun: Look on the bright: at least it wasn't because of Etna! Now, when the next shipment of Prinnies come, you'll have a new reason!

Laharl: (sarcastically) Yeah, 'cause that makes it all better!

Garungun: Exactly!

Laharl: I was being sarcastic! *sigh* Whatever, let just beat these guys before the castle's gone!

Garungun: Yes, Your Highness! To battle with you WE GO!

Laharl: Yeah, great...

Back inside the castle, the rest of the gang were holding off the demons fairly well. Zommie wrapped himself up in bandages and spun around so fast he looked like a top, and plowed through several Dragons, knocking them away towards Sicily, who's fist started to glow with a bright, white light. Sicily then punched forward with the glowing fist and a blast of light shot from Sicily's glowing fist, hitting and vaporizing the Dragons. Flonne jumped into the air and created a magic circle before her which shot out multiple arrows more than resembling angel feathers that struck several demons and exploded on contact, destroying the demons. Grosso was currently hacking away at several Galactic Demons with his claws while having his powers boosted by Rainier and Ghoss's magic.  
Pleinair had shot several demons with her Usagi Wand (misleading name since it transforms into a handgun), but was quickly surrounded by the demons. Fortuanetly, the tables turned in Pleinair's favor when she summoned a small army of living Usagis and Sames, which attacked the surrounding demons.

Pleinair: Attack my pretties...

Meanwhile, Etna was stabbing and swinging at several Dragons with her spear, while Hero Prinny was chucking a barrage of machetes at several Golems from the air so fast, they exploded on impact. Unfortunately, Etna had knocked away an incoming Golem that collided with Hero Prinny, knocking him down.

H. Prinny: (angry) DOOD, WATCH IT!

Etna: Not my fault you were in the way~.

H. Prinny: It SO was!

Etna: Maybe you're just clumsy!

H. Prinny: At least I'm not some stuck up flake who constantly says she's big even though it's painfully obvious she's not, dood!

Etna: Son of- eh?

Unfortunately, Hero & Etna's bickering gave the remaining Dragons all the time they needed to breath streams of fire at the two. Grosso, who was finishing off the last of the Galactic Demons, turned to see the commotion only to see Hero & Etna, alive but burnt to a crisp.

Grosso: Are you alright?

Etna: (annoyed) No. No, I'm pretty freaking far from alright!

H. Prinny: Dood, we hate each other, but we're gonna need to work together now. What do you say, dood?

Etna: I say, (holds out hand) we finally agree on something.

H. Prinny: (shakes Etna hands) Let's do it, dood. So what's the plan?

Etna: Here's what we do... (whispers to Hero) Got it?

H. Prinny: Alright, then, let's crack some skulls, dood!

Pulling out a bomb, Hero slams it to the ground, creating smoke that obscured the Dragons visions. While the smoke was blinding the Dragons, Etna & Hero started taking them out one by one, with Etna literally backstabbing them with her spear and Hero hacking at them with his machetes. When the smoke cleared, only five Dragons were left and Hero & Etna were nowhere to be seen.

Etna: UP HERE~!

Looking up, the Dragons saw Etna and Hero flying above them, the former charging up an orchid color energy in the palm of her hand and the latter pointing a skull-shaped object at them.

Etna & Hero: SEXY/PRINNY BEAM!

The energy in Etna's hand then fired into a heart shaped beam and the skull-shaped object blasted a nuclear-esque beam at the Dragons, and, well folks, let us just say that it looked like nuclear missiles went off, and the Dragons were unfortunate to be caught in the blast. Strangely, the castle wasn't damaged further and no one else got hurt.

H. Prinny: That was awesome, dood!

Etna: I hate your guts, but if we get to do stuff like that again, I'll tolerate working with you...

Grosso: Well, that was the last of them.

Flonne: WE DID IT~!

Sicily: But, where's the Chaos Knight who was leading them?

Flonne: Uh... Oops. Forgot about her...

Zommie: I manage to see her go outside. She's probably going after the King!

Flonne: We have to stop her!

H. Prinny: Uh, I think we need to stop HER first. (points to Pleinair) Should she be eating those?

Turning their heads towards Pleinair, the gang saw the young girl eating the Usagi and Same army she had made (and surprisingly, she wasn't even gaining a pound), much to Flonne's surprise.

Flonne: (stunned) ...Holy cow...

Pleinair: (looks at the group with a Usagi ear in her mouth) Tee-hee...

Outside the castle, Laharl and the other vassals had finished up destroying the demons attacking the castle with Laharl slashing a Lantern and a Golem with his sword.

Garungun: VICTORY IS OURS~!

Manty: Do you always have to shout?!

Gargo: Does it matter? The castle's saved from turning into complete rubble.

Laharl: (under his breath) All those paperwork that's gonna come in... (normally) Well, whatever, let's check on the other.

C. Knight: Not so fast! You and your vassals may have defeated my army, but you haven't stopped ME!

Laharl:(sarcastically) Right. Because you can so defeat me and 15 still-standing vassals. Don't make laugh!

C. Knight: Grr... I WILL defeat you! I must defeat you as my stepping stone so I can continue the challenge!

Laharl: Seriously, what challenge?

C. Knight: If you don't know, then you deserve to die in the dark!

Not wasting another second, the Chaos Knight charged at Laharl with her sword ready to kill him. Too bad she underestimated him, for as soon as her sword was about to come into contact with Laharl, the Overlord merely grabbed the sword with his hand, stopping the Knight completely, much to said Knight's surprise, especially since he wasn't either budging or bleeding. Laharl then grabbed the Chaos Knight with his other hand and slammed her into the ground, knocking her unconscious. A few minutes Later...

Laharl: Hey, wake up!

Opening her eyes, the Chaos Knight saw that she was now tied up and surrounded by Laharl and his subjects, and started to squirm in a desperate attempt to escape her binds. When that didn't work...

C. Knight: Release me this instant!

Laharl: SHUT UP! Y'know, I'm very tempted to just kill you right now! But lucky for you, I'm gonna let you live. Flonne here would probably stop me anyway with her love speeches. Now, quit squirming, it's pointless; your army's defeated, those Thieves you hired to steal my treasure have been caught, and you're tied up.

C. Knight: Grr...

Laharl: Now, you're gonna be locked up for quite awhile now for what you did, but I MAY lower your sentence if you tell me why you did all this. And, from the looks of things, that seems like a real good deal.

C. Knight: ...That challenge I was talking about; someone issued a challenge to all beings across the universe to become the Supreme Overlord; the Overlord of Overlords; the Overlord of all Netherworlds in the cosmos!

Sicily: W-Whoa! That's pretty big!

Laharl: Who issued this challenge?

C. Knight: I don't know. The challenge was being spread by the servants of the initiator, but his name was never said or written on the challenge. I'm honestly amazed you didn't know about this...

Laharl: Hm... Alright, a deal's a deal; for your punishment, you are to do 1500 hours of community service. Starting with repairing my castle. Prinnies, take her away!

Prinnies: YES, KING LAHARL, DOOD!

The Prinnies then lifted up the Chaos Knight and carried her inside the castle to put her in a cell. Turning to his allies, Laharl sighed.

Laharl: Alright, everyone, here's the score: Grosso, Zommie, I want you two to amp up the training of the other vassals and double the guards. I can't risk having the castle get jumped this easily again. Goleck, Manty, Dratti, Garungun, Gargo, gather up some vassals and start repairing the castle. Etna, Rainier, Ghoss, start gathering information on this "Supreme Overlord Challenge", and take Aramis with you. Sicily, Pleinair, Dimensional Gatekeeper, I want you two to find some new recruits to help guard the castle. Hero Prinny, keep protecting the the girls, but be on the look out for anyone who talks about the challenge. Everyone understand?

Sicily and Vassals: YES, SIR!

Laharl: Alright, but you can start tomorrow, though. It's been a long day, so rest up. Dismissed.

Nodding to their king, Sicily and the vassals went back inside the castle to go to bed, leaving Laharl and Flonne alone.

Laharl: You should head back to Celestia to keep safe.

Flonne: No. I'm staying here. This place was my home and it's being threatened by others who want power. I'll just let Celestia know I'm going to be taking a leave of absence until this all blows over.

Laharl: ...Do what you want.

Flonne: Thank you, Laharl. Things are going to get tougher, aren't they?

Laharl: Yeah...

* * *

**Next time...**

**Flonne: Hello, everyone~! Welcome to a new episode of "Space Detective Flonne!"**

**Laharl: Really, Flonne? This again?**

**Flonne: Demons had came to kill King Laharl and take over his throne! But fortunately, I, the powerful and beautiful Space Detective, Flonne, had managed to arrive and hold off these evil-doers with the power of love!**

**Laharl: Seriously, why did you decide to be an angel again?**

**Flonne: But what's this? Someone has issued a challenge to kill Laharl and all other Overlords! And no one knows who he is! Space Detective Flonne is on the case.**

**H. Prinny: Dood, even we came up with funnier stuff than this.**

**Etna: Tell me about it...**

**Flonne: While doing an investigation, I've also discovered a murder! The death of multiple Usagis and Sames! All had been eaten by the gluttonous Pleinair Allaprima! Ms. Allaprima, I thought you were adorable and innocent!**

**Pleinair: ...**

**Etna: Did you not see the artworks of her?**

**Flonne: Next time, "Space Detective Flonne in The Mysterious Challenge and the Gluttonous Pleinair!" THE POWER OF LOVE SHALL SOLVE THIS MYSTERY!**

**Laharl: Why do I allow you guys to do these things?**


	6. Chapter 6

Laharl's Challenge 2: Flonne's Idea

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Fun facts: Pleinair's last name is indeed Allaprima (as confirmed in a handbook about her) and her eating her own armies references when she ate Usagi's ear in the second game (and in some artworks her designer makes as a recurring motif).**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks after the Chaos Knight's invasion (said Chaos Knight was still in community service), and things have gotten tougher as Flonne predicted. Well, "tougher" was a bit of an understatement; for those past 3 weeks the demons had attacked the Overlord's Castle (much to the dismay of Laharl, his vassals, and the C. Knight (who has to fix the castle as part of the community service), so the castle was still heavily damaged. And most of the new recruits and weaker vassals had to continuously be put into intensive care due to all the sudden attacks, making Zommie & Grosso's job at making them stronger and more fit to protect the castle more difficult, all to take the "Supreme Overlord" challenge. Heck, Laharl couldn't even leave his castle without being ambushed by demons trying to become Supreme Overlord. Now, in Laharl's Office...

Zommie: This whole thing is getting annoying!

Flonne: This is much worse than I imagined...

Sicily: How so?

Flonne: I expected the castle to get attacked, but not on everyday of the week.

Grosso: And I don't think we've gotten to the worse yet.

Etna: Might as well just paint this whole place into a target mark.

Hero Prinny: Nah, this place should be RECONSTRUCTED into one...

Pleinair: (aligns a bunch of Usagi dolls until they form a target, then jumps on them, scattering them to emphasize on Hero's remark.)

H. Prinny: Yep. Like that...

Zommie: Well, this has gone on far enough! By the way, where's Laharl?

Sicily: The Dark Assembly called a meeting, so Big Brother went to attend it. He should be back soon.

As if on cue, Laharl had entered his office, and with a sour expression might I add.

Flonne: Are you okay, Laharl?

Laharl: (dryly) I don't know; my castle keeps getting under attacked, most of my vassals can barely move, Barbara followed a cat...

Sicily: Again?

Laharl: ...and I just got jumped by the senators at the Dark Assembly. So tell me, Flonne: do I look okay?

Flonne: (sadly) No... dumb question...

Laharl: *sigh* It's fine, sorry. This whole thing is just really starting to get to me! I work my ass off for their benefits and THIS happens! And the worst part is that I actually cared about their welfare!

H. Prinny: Betrayal's a harsh thing, dood...

Sicily: It might not be genuine betrayal, Big Brother. Think about it; a chance to become Overlord is a pretty HUGE opportunity.

Laharl: Yeah, well, it's a pretty HUGE pain in my ass! And it needs to stop! Did Rainier and the others find anything about the guy who started this?

Grosso: No, Your Highness.

Etna: Not that'd help. I mean, seriously, Prince, you really think that looking for this person will stop everything?

Laharl: I know it won't, but I at least want to know why he did all this!

Pleinair: (whispers into Laharl's ear) Maybe it's just for a laugh...

Laharl: Yeah, well, if he's doing this as a joke, I'm not laughing!

Zommie: We have bigger things to worry about than a single person.

H. Prinny: Yeah, like demons attacking us.

Etna: Yeah and even if we beat everyone here, we still got demons from other Netherworlds who'll want to kill us as soon as their done becoming Overlord. Or, if the current Overlord of a Netherworld wins, stays as Overlord.

H. Prinny: And if we don't get everyone here to stop attacking us now, we'll be unprepared for that and we won't last very long, dood...

Flonne: If only there was someway to gather everyone in one place and stop all of them in that one place. Like that one time when we were kids. Remember, Laharl? You made that challenge to get everyone trying to become Overlord.

Laharl: ...Flonne you are a freaking genius!

Flonne: I am?

Sicily & Vassals (except Hero): SHE IS?

H. Prinny: I'm gonna assume by all these reactions that she wasn't smart in all your younger days...

Laharl: No, she wasn't.

Flonne: Hey...

Sicily: So, what?

Laharl: It's simple. I'll just hold another challenge like I did 503 years ago to weed out the competition!

Etna: Okay, but one problem: what about the other competitors from the other Netherworld?

Laharl: We don't have to worry about them. It's like you said: they'll be trying to become the Overlord of their own Netherworld first before moving on to a different one like ours. That should give us plenty of time to weed out the competition here, and get the vassals the training they need.

Zommie: Sounds like a plan! Still can't believe it's because of what Lady Flonne said...

Flonne: Come on! I can't be THAT dumb! Right?

Sicily & Vassals: ...

Laharl: Uh...

H. Prinny: I wouldn't know, dood...

Flonne: (groans)

Laharl: Right, I'm gonna start writing the challenge... Yeah...

At that moment, a boy with pink hair had entered the room. It was Aramis, another high-ranking vassal who served the royal family. He was recently promoted to being one of Laharl's advisers.

Aramis: (enters the room) Your Highness? We found some more recruits.

Laharl: Great. Tell them to head to the Training Room.

Aramis: Got it!

Flonne: Wait! Do you think I'm dumb?

Aramis: Big time.

Flonne: (annoyed) Geez, thanks...

Laharl: Alright, done!

Sicily: Already?

Laharl: I'm a fast writer with excellent penmanship!

Etna: (mumbling) For someone who doesn't read a lot...

Laharl: I heard that! Whatever, just round up the Prinny Squad and have them make copies of this to spread across the Netherworld!

Etna: (nervously) Um... sure...

Laharl: ...Okay, what's wrong this time?

Etna: N-Nothing!

H. Prinny: Etna blew up all the Prinnies when they didn't do work. Not that they could, dood, they were still in intensive care. They're still alive, but, it doesn't look like they're gonna move for awhile...

Laharl: What?!

Etna: YOU FREAKING SNITCH!

Laharl: Way to go, Etna! Now how am I supposed to spread the challenge?! All the other vassals are in intensive care!

Pleinair: (whispering) Maybe I can help...

With a short whistle, hundreds of Usagis and Sames appeared before the group, all of which gave an obedient salute to Pleinair.

Pleinair: (whispering) They are at your command, Overlord Laharl...

Laharl: NOW where getting somewhere, thanks! And YOU, Etna, just wait until this is all over!

Etna: (through clenched fangs) Thanks a lot, asshole!

H. Prinny: (mockingly) Ha-ha!

Laharl: Alright, enough! Pleinair, have them spread the news.

Pleinair: (salutes and moves out to get the note copied with her army.)

Laharl: Great, now all we got to do is rest and wait for tomorrow.

Etna: "Tomorrow?" W-Why tomorrow?

Laharl: Well...

Several hours later, in the Sea of Gehenna (the sea being lava), a competition was being held, with the objective being to survive jumping into the sea of lava to win a special rare pudding made only in the Sea of Gehenna. Unknown to the demons participating, this was all just a sick trap by the competition's host to weed out any competitor trying to become the Supreme Overlord and to make some cash. Though the demons participating knew they would most likely die from this... game... the prize pudding was just too much for them to pass up. A poor Ghost Spirit was next to take up the challenge. Without hesitation, he jumped into the Sea of Gehenna, and instantaneously melted into the lava with a dying groan.

Competition Host: Alright, there goes another poor soul... Which one of you bastards is next!

Cute Demon Child: Me! ME! I'll do it!

Demon Child's Mother: Don't you dare!

C.D. Child: Yes, Mama...

Golem: I'll be next!

C. Host: This is the easiest cash scheme I made in years... Hehehehehe!

While the host was giggling to himself like the madman that he was, a Usagi was walking around the competition speaking through a megaphone while waving around a piece of paper.

Usagi: EXTRA! EXTRA! SPECIAL NEWS FROM THE KING! I REPEAT: SPECIAL NEWS FROM KING LAHARL!

This caught all the demons at the festival's attention, who all stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the Usagi, slowly forming around him to hear the news, much to the host's annoyance as this was causing his... business... to stop. Once everyone gathered around the lone Usagi, the Usagi cleared his throat and started to read the piece of paper he was holding...

_"Dear Sirs and Madames,_

_I hope these dark days find you well._

_I, Laharl, have received news of this "Supreme Overlord Challenge" due to several invasions and attacks on my castle and vassals._

_I believe that unnecessary bloodshed is not to be desired by any of you._

_Therefore, I am writing to propose another formal challenge, an event to end this ridiculous challenge __- the title of Overlord._

_The rules are simple._

_Once again, tomorrow on Curseday, I will be at Blair Forest, __carrying with me the official Deed._

_The one who defeats me in battle shall be handed the deed and be recognized as the new __Overlord._

_In the event that I defeat all of you, I __shall retain my position. I urge you all to give this challenge your all._

_Sincerely,_

_Overlord Laharl"_

Bahamut Dragon: The King wishes to have a fair fight to see if he can maintain his position?

Golem: A truly admirable deed! Not like that last one 503 years ago!

C.D. Child: We must accept!

D. Child's Mother: You're too young!

C.D. Child: Yes, mama...

Rune Knight: We must prepare for the challenge!

Demons: YES! WE SHALL GIVE OUR KING AN HONORABLE FIGHT HE SHALL NOT FORGET! WE SHALL GIVE IT OUR ALL!

The demons then rushed back to their homes to prepare for tomorrow's challenge with utmost glee to face their king. Unfortunately (or fortunately), in their rush, a demon had knocked the competition host into the Sea of Gehenna, where he burned into ashes with a dying groan. Meanwhile, back at the Overlord's Castle...

?: Okay, Big Brother, meet me at Blair Forest tomorrow. It's time to become Overlord~!


	7. Chapter 7

Laharl's Challenge 2: Netherworld Demons

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: I was gonna have the main characters of a film I want to make for DisNEy appear in this fic, but because I don't their first appearance to be a fanfic, I left them. If you're one of my friends like R. J. Niner or OhimeChama, you'll know who I'm talking about. Instead a another character of mine will appear in this arc since I don't have any plans to start a franchise with him. Flonne, Grosso, Zommie & Pleinair had fight scenes in this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything, so they got cut.**

**********© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

At Laharl's Castle...

Laharl: You all ready?

The gang were all getting prepped for the challenge that awaited them today. Sicily had her book and was reading it to make sure she had her new spells memorized. Flonne was twirling around her staff like a baton, only to toss it into the air and fall on her head, making her rub her head and cry in a childish manner. Pleinair was stretching the ears of one of her Usagi dolls... before deciding to eat it. Zommie was merely standing around looking bored. Grosso was continuously wiping his glasses, thinking that they kept getting smudgy... neat freak. Hero Prinny was simply doing ballet spins 'til he bumped into Etna (who was putting on lipstick until Hero bumped into her, causing her to smear lipstick across her face), causing the two to get into a childish slap fight. Seeing this, the Overlord came to one obvious thought: they weren't ready. Sighing in annoyance, Laharl cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention...

No response. They just continued what they were all doing at the moment. So, the Overlord tried to get their attentions again, a little louder this time.

Laharl: HEY, DUMMIES! QUIT GOOFING OFF ALREADY AND LET'S GO!

Jumping slightly startled, Laharl's vassals (and sister) straightened up and directed their attention towards Laharl. "*sigh* And they wondered why I'm always irritated...", Laharl muttered. Clearing his throat again, Laharl spoke up...

Laharl: Alright, everyone, we're heading out to Blair Forest now!

Sicily: (nervously) Do we really have to go back to that place?

Laharl: Yes.

Sicily: That place still gives me the creeps. Couldn't you have picked someplace peaceful looking? Like the Tutorial Fields?

Etna: Don't worry, kid. I packed you some diapers~!

Sicily: H-Hey!

Etna: (giggles)

Laharl: (sternly) Etna, enough! Sicily, you'll be fine. 'Sides, Me & Hero are here.

Flonne: (teasingly) That's not assuring since you picked out the place~!

Laharl: Huh. Using my own words against me, huh? Well played.

H. Prinny: Don't worry, Princess Sicily; I'll keep you safe, dood!

Etna: That's not assuring either...

H. Prinny: YOU SHUT UP!

Etna: MAKE ME!

Laharl: (annoyed) Shut up already! Let's move it!

Etna & Hero: Fine...

The gang walked off towards the Dimensional Gate, where the Dimensional Gatekeeper, who was supported by a crutch due to overexerting herself in the multiple attacks on the castle, was waiting patiently for them with a tired expression.

D. Gatekeeper: Blair Forest, sir?

Laharl: Yes. How are you holding up?

D. Gatekeeper: Well, I had better days. But I'll live.

Laharl: Rest up after this. Is the location set?

D. Gatekeeper: Yes. Oh, and Barbara's there as well, playing with the cat she's still following.

Laharl: That idiot...

D. Gatekeeper: Good luck.

Zommie: We'll need it...

Etna: You're such a downer~.

Zommie: I haven't been given a reason not to be one these past few weeks.

Etna: True, true.

The gang stepped into the blue swirling vortex that was the Dimensional Gate, heading towards their challenge, unaware that a cloaked figure was watching them with observing brown eyes. In Blair Forest, a bright flash of light shrouded the forest and once it receded, Laharl and his allies appeared where the light once was.

Grosso: Here we are; Blair Forest...

H. Prinny: *sigh* I've only been with you guys for three weeks and already this place brings back memories. Mostly unpleasant ones because of shelf-chest over here, dood.

Etna: What'd you say?!

Laharl: Five minutes, okay? FIVE MINUTES of you two not arguing!

Etna & Hero: ...I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR DEATH SO BLOODY, DEATH WON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE/CUT YOU TO PIECES 'TILL NO ONE RECOGNIZES IT'S YOU, DOOD!

Laharl: ...Pleinair?

Pleinair: On it. (Pulls out a gun and fires multiple rounds near Etna & Hero's feet)

Etna: Hey, watch it!

Laharl: Then shut up already and focus!

Flonne: Hey, this is the same spot we were going to have our picnic. Good thing I packed us all some of Sicily's cooking. Now we can have our picnic~!

Laharl: Are you serious?! Do you even remember why we're here?

Flonne: ...Oops. Sorry.

Zommie: Slow as always, eh, Flonne? So, when do you think these challengers will show up?

Laharl: Well, we just got here, so let's look around.

Sicily: Uh, we probably don't need to do that.

Laharl: Why?

Grosso: Look at the clearing again.

Doing just that, Laharl looked back at the clearing to see swarms of demons filling the clearing, from Ghosts to Great Wyrms. All of them looking fierce and determined. There must've been at least a thousand of them. A Kagutsuchi Great Wyrm, the apparent leader, walked in front of the crowd and pointed confidently at Laharl.

K. G. Wyrm: Lord Laharl! We have all come to accept your challenge and fight you for the title of Overlord!

Golem: You do have the deed this time, right?

Laharl: Yes.

Golem: Just making sure. We weren't exactly happy about you lying about it last time.

Laharl: You all would've killed me to take over anyway.

K. G. Wyrm: Look, the past is in the past, alright? Point is we're here. Hope you're ready!

H. Prinny: Did not think there be this many in the beginning, dood. Couldn't we get fifteen at most in the beginning?

Zombie: There's a 1015 of us, is that close?

H. Prinny: No.

Zombie: There's a 15 in it!

Sicily: That doesn't make it close...

Zombie: It does to me.

Etna: That's because your brains rotting like the rest of your body.

Zombie: Screw you!

Laharl: Can we just get to the point?

K. G. Wyrm: Right, sorry. We accept your challenge and blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.

Laharl: Duh. So, let's just skip all the chit-chat and go straight to the reason we're all here so we can all go home.

K. G. Wyrm: I was thinking the same thing...

Without wasting another second, the Wyrm breathed a stream of fire at Laharl, who merely blew it away by swinging his... scarf or whatever you call it, it's a removable part of his body.

Laharl: Good start on your side. Now here's ours.

Laharl pulled out his sword and faster than the eye can see, dashed through a clean line of 15 demons, slashing them in his path with his sword. The demons he cut through fell to the ground unconscious (he wasn't really trying to kill them after all.) Seeing several of their comrades fall so easily, the opposing demons briefly started to panic, but quickly regained their senses and prepared to fight. This was their chance to be Overlord after all.

Laharl: So, how do you guys wanna do this?

Zommie: Simple; you take care of 300 while the rest of us takes care of 100 each~!

Laharl: (sarcastically) Sure, leave me to do most of the work!

Etna: We knew you'd understand, Prince~!

H. Prinny: Take care, dood!

Flonne: Be sure not get hurt!

Sicily: Good luck, Big Bro~!

Pleinair: (gives Laharl a thumbs up)

Laharl: Yeah, thanks a lot, wimps!

Grosso: Come now, Your Highness. Only you are capable of such feats!

Laharl: Bullshit! You all fought more than a hundred demons each from those invasions for the past few weeks!

Etna: (coyly) Hm? Don't know what you're talking about. Have fun~!

And just like that, Laharl's vassals (and sister) went off to fight 100 demons each, while Laharl, with a big sigh and a thought for "new vassals," went off to fight the other two hundreds demons. The fight for Laharl's Netherworld has officially begun. With Hero's fight...

Zombie: The King seriously brought a Prinny along?

Hobbit Faery: (chuckles) This'll be so easy!

H. Prinny: Seriously, are my kind really the weakest beings in the Netherworld?

Ghost Spirit: Hehehe! He doesn't even know his species are the rock bottom of the Netherworld!

Etna: I know~! I told him that. Hehe!

H. Prinny: Fight your own battle, wall-chest!

Etna: (scoffs) Whatever!

H. Prinny: And as for you freaks; think I'm weak? You're gonna eat those words, dood! I'll mince you all up real good by myself! Then after that, I'm gonna put you all back together and do it again, then rinse and repeat the whole thing 'til I can't find anymore pieces!

G. Spirit: Gruesome and confident words for a Prinny! But that won't happen-

Not letting the Ghost finish his sentence, Hero had leaped towards the Ghost and kicked him with his peg legs, easily knocking the Ghost out unconscious. Taking out his machetes, Hero Prinny then leaped into the air and started chucking his explosives machetes at the demons below, taking out about 5 demons doing so. The rest of the demons, realizing that Hero wasn't another push over Prinny, started to attack Hero, starting with a Golem trying to punch Hero. Hero Prinny simply leaped over the punch and kicked the Golem away. Still in the air, Prinny flipped over in the 'til his rear faced the Golem's head, then slammed it down on the Golem's head. He did this two more times and on the third strike that destroyed the Golem, Prinny slammed down so fast, he was semi-engulfed in flames. The demons were shocked to see that something like a Prinny can be so strong.

H. Prinny: Still think a Prinny's weak?!

Tiamat Dragon: Okay, so we underestimated you, big deal! We're still gonna kick your tail!

H. Prinny: Meh, I don't think so. Take this!

Hero Prinny then did something no one reading this had expected; he started twirling like a ballet dancer. The demons stared at Hero with a strange look, but then Prinny started twirling faster, causing the demons to start feeling dizzy. Before they knew it, the demons had all slumped over dizzy, eyes swirling and all. Noticing this, Hero stopped twirling and smiled in victory, but that smile was soon replaced with disappointment.

H. Prinny: My solo debut on the battlefield against a hoard of demons and they all got knocked out so easily... This is freakin' bullshit, dood!

With Etna's fight...

Empusa Succubus: So, this is the famous "Beauty Queen Etna?" Mmm... You're not as sexy as you claim to be...

Etna: Excuse me?! I AM sexy! Hell, I'm the epitome of sexy! No one can compete with my looks!

Nekomata Kit Cat: You're right; it's IMPOSSIBLE to get a rack as flat as yours~.

Etna: WHAT?!

N. K. Cat: Scratch that; there is nothing to compete with~!

H. Prinny: (amused) I know, right?

Etna: Shut it, you piece of bird crap! Go fight your own battle!

H. Prinny: Just did. It was disappointingly easy...

Etna: Oh... Then just shut up!

H. Prinny: Nice come back, stupid!

Etna: Grrrr!

E. Succubus: I also heard you were the Prinny Squad's master, yet that must be a lie too seeing how this Prinny can easily get the best of you.

Etna: EXCUSE ME?!

N. K. Cat: That's sad, wall-chest~!

Etna: THAT'S IT! FIRST YOU MADE FUN OF MY NICE BODY AND NOW YOU'RE LUMPING ME WITH SOME STUPID PRINNY THAT DIDN'T EVEN REALLY KNOW WHAT A PRINNY WAS! DIE!

Etna, now in rage, flew straight into her crowd of 100 demons and started swinging her spear wildly in an attempt to hit a demons. Unfortunately for Etna, the demons she was fighting were some of the most swift and agile demons. And since Etna was just swinging her spear aimlessly in rage, it made it more easy for the demons to avoid her. They were mocking her just by doing so, and that just made the Beauty Queen even more furious. Taking advantage of this, a Succubus fired a beam of lighting at Etna, hitting her square in the back. A Kit Cat then took the opportunity to lay a barrage of punches and kicks on the stunned Etna, beating her 'til she started getting covered in bruises. Etna never was a very durable demon. Before she could get a chance to recover, Etna was slashed by a Galactic Demon's energy blade knocking her down with a gash across her back. Hero Prinny, who was watching the entire ordeal, cringed at the beating Etna was getting. Deciding to put his hatred for Etna aside, Hero decided to give Etna some verbal support... in a rude way.

H. Prinny: Hey, wall-chest, is this seriously all you got?!

Etna: (in pain) I... beg... your pardon?!

H. Prinny: What are you doing - being a drum for these guys to beat on?! Weak!

Etna: Why you...

H. Prinny: What's the matter with you? You call yourself King Laharl's "top vassal?" *pfft* I ain't seeing it!

Etna: Son of-!

H. Prinny: Hey now, don't get pissy with me; I'm only saying the truth! If you're Laharl's top vassal and the Prinny Squad's master, then freaking show 'em that you are! Don't let them treat you like a punching bag!

Etna: Ugh! Seriously; a sappy motivational speech? Give me a break... But, you know what? You're right; I AM the strongest vassal the brat's got! AND the Prinnies' master! In fact... (pulls out a walkie-talkie) Prinnies, come here~! ...

H. Prinny: ...

N. K. Cat: ...So...

Etna: (embarrassed) Hehehe... Give me a sec... GET YOUR BLUE-TAILED ASSES OVER HERE!

Just as those words left her mouth, a loud rumble was heard and the ground started to shake, causing everyone in the area to stop what they were doing. As the noise got louder, a dust cloud started to form in the distance. When the cause of the rumble reached the spot Etna & Hero were at, the dust cloud dispersed and revealed the Prinny Squad, who were panting in exhaustion from having to run all the way from the castle to reach Etna.

Prinny Squad: PRINNY SQUAD... *pant* ...REPORTING, DOOD! ...*pant*

Etna: Took you long enough!

H. Prinny: Uh, they ran all the way from the castle and got here in a few seconds. How is that slow?

Etna: It's slow to me! Prinny Squad, ATTACK!

Prinny Squad: ...WHAT?

Etna: You heard me; kill these punks who made fun of my rocking body!

Prinny Squad: DOOD?! All of us, against all of them?!

Etna: There's 1000 of you and 100 of them, what are you getting all scared about?

Prinny Squad: There's only 50 of us because everyone else is in intensive care because of you! Plus, we don't wanna blow up!

Etna: Oh yeah... Well, 50's enough to take em all out~!

H. Prinny: I have an unsettling feeling that she's about to do something that'll make me regret encouraging her...

Etna: Prinnies, it's time for the Prinny Raid!

Prinny Squad: (horrified) OH GOD, NO, DOOD!

Etna: So yeah; you have a right to worry about exploding~! But it's for a noble cause!

Prinny Squad: THERE'S NOTHING NOBLE ABOUT BEING USED AS LIVING BOMBS, DOOD!

Etna: Who cares?

Prinny Squad: WE DO!

Etna: And no one cares about you! BOMBS AWAY~!

Prinny Squad: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Not wasting another second, Etna started batting the Prinny Squad at the demons, the Prinnies exploding on contact and causing a chain reaction when some of the Prinnies were thrown in the explosions that were still happening. Laharl (still fighting) & Hero were horrified at Etna's use of the Prinny, the former also because now he has to explain the reason for the Prinnies' destruction again. It didn't take long before all of Etna's demons were dealt with and for a giant crater where they once stood to form. Only one Prinny survived the whole ordeal. Etna, now satisfied, proceeded to sit on the surviving Prinny for a little relaxation. Hero, seeing how cruel Etna really is, said the one thing on everyone's mind...

H. Prinny: You're a heartless, despicable piece of shit, dood.

Etna: I really am~.

H. Prinny: And that makes you happy?

With Laharl & Sicily-

Flonne: What about us?

Flick you. With Laharl & Sicily...

Laharl: So NOW one of you wants to help me?

Sicily: Sorry, Big Brother. I already took care of the demons attacking me, so I thought I'd help you!

Laharl: Well, guess I can't complain then...

Sicily: Nope~!

Laharl: (mumbling) Being the Overlord is never easy... (normally) Alright then, Sis, let's kick some asses!

Sicily: Right, let's go!

The brother-sister duo then rushed into the swarm of demons. A Great Wyrm tried to hack at Sicily with its explosive claws, but it was blocked by Laharl with his sword. Sicily then fired a blast of light from her book at the Wyrm, knocking it into a Serpent, a Shadow, and a Spirit. Laharl started to fly around in circle around several demons, getting faster the longer he continued to circle around them, eventually creating a mini-tornado that lifted the demons into the air. Laharl then jumped next to the demons in the air and slammed them with his sword into the ground, creating crater where they landed doing so. Sicily then started chanting an incantation from her book. When she finished her chant, a large salamander-like being had appeared and started to breathe fire at the demons, taking out about 30 before disappearing. Laharl was slashing at demons who were rushing at him, only getting a cut on his cheek from a Gargoyle who had tried to attack from behind until he (Laharl) turned around. Laharl kicked the Gargoyle into the air and flew up after it, slashing it 4 times in an "X" format before slashing the Gargoyle a fifth time in a flash of light.  
When Laharl landed back on the ground, Sicily went up to her brother and healed his cut with a small healing spell.

Laharl: Thanks.

Sicily: No problem. So what do you wanna do with these guys?

Laharl: I say we show them a real good proof that we're our old man's flesh and bloods!

Sicily: You mean...?

Laharl: Yep.

Sicily: Let's do this!

Laharl & Sicily: OVERLORD DIMENSION EX!

Suddenly, the entire area started to become shrouded in darkness 'til everything became pitch black. The opposing demons started to panic at the sudden change in scenery. Then, what appeared to be six black mirrors had appeared and surrounded the demons, slightly lighting up the area. The mirrors then floated into air and shattered into pieces only to reform into a large sword with rune writings. The giant sword then shot straight into the sky and plunged itself into a meteor-sized black object. When the sword had completely submerged itself into the object, the object had completely lit up to reveal an enormous meteor shrouded in flame, making it look exactly like the sun, that started to rain down smaller (but still large) meteors on the demons. Demonic laughter was then heard and Laharl, eyes glowing completely blood red, appeared underneath the giant meteor with his sister, their fists became shrouded in fire and light respectively, and the two proceeded to a punch a small meteor that had landed directly on top of the opposing demons with their empowered fists, the force causing multiple giant swords to shoot out of the meteor before exploding into chunks of flames. When the light from the flames died down, the area reverted back into Blair Forest, where there was now a giant crater filled with scorched and badly injured demons. Laharl & Sicily looked at all the demons in the crater and cringed, while Hero Prinny and the remaining opposing demons, who were now standing right next to them, gaped in shock and horror.

Sicily: Think we went overboard?

Laharl: We DID go overboard. I'm amazed none of them died.

Sicily: Well, you did only use a quarter of a percent of your power there...

H. Prinny: "A quarter of a percent?!" DOOD!

Etna: I was amazed the first time, too.

Laharl: So, anyone else?

Demons: (horrified) NO!

Laharl: So you give up?

Golem: We give!

Laharl: Alright. Flonne, Sicily, heal everyone up.

Sicily: Got it!

Flonne: (sadly) Aye-aye...

Laharl: What's wrong now?

Flonne: My fight scene got cut! (crying) WAAAAAAHAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Laharl: Ah.

Etna: You're over 2000, Flonne, grow up...

H. Prinny: Oh, and YOU'RE grown up? Anyway, all the demons are defeated... does that mean we're done?

Golem: Actually, King Laharl, we're not the only challengers. There are still more in the Forest.

Laharl: Great... Thanks.

G. Spirit: We're sorry for attacking you, sir. We were just eager to become Overlord, too...

Laharl: It's fine. ...You all did good.

G. Spirit: (happily) Really? Oh, thank you, sir! That means a lot coming from you!

Etna: It does considering he was a brat when he was younger~!

Laharl: Like you weren't! Whatever, let's just move on.

H. Prinny: Out of the frying pan and into the lions' den where the lions are ready to pounce it seems, eh, Zommie?

Zommie: Aye.

Laharl: Let's go. All of you take care now.

Demons: YES, SIR!

Laharl: Oh, Etna.

Etna: Yes?

Laharl: STOP KILLING THE PRINNIES!

Prinny Squad Survival: I'm... still alive... dood...


	8. Chapter 8

Laharl's Challenge 2: Familiar Faces 1

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: These next few chapters will be short. Fun fact: The reincarnation of Laharl & Sicily's parents are Vyers (their father Krichevskoy) & Big Sis Prinny (mother). The former is usually called Mid-Boss (rather insultingly) and the latter is the name she takes as a Prinny. Big Sis Prinny's real name is unknown. The novels gives her the name Gwen, but it has not been confirmed if this is her name in the canon games.**

**************© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

After successfully defeating the swarm of demons, Laharl and his vassals (and sister) went deeper into Blair Forest to find the remaining challengers the demon had informed them of. During the walk, Etna & Hero were wrapped up in a argument... again.

Etna: I'm just saying, desperate time calls for desperate measures!

Hero Prinny: That wasn't desperation when you blew up those Prinnies! That was sadism!

Etna: Hey, you told me to prove to them that I was the Prinny Squad's master, and I did!

H. Prinny: Yeah, but I expected you to fight them all by yourself with some kind of awesome technique, not by turning the Prinny Squad into the Bomber Squad!

Etna: But I DID fight them; fought them using the Prinnies!

H. Prinny: You're a real piece of work, y'know that?!

Etna: Screw you!

Sicily: Hey, Big Brother?

Laharl: What?

Sicily: Isn't this usually the time when you shut them up?

Laharl: I'm too tired to do something about it again. Let them kill each other.

Flonne: (disapprovingly) Sir Laharl...

Laharl: Hey, I had to put up with their fighting for three weeks, just let me have a bad fantasy, okay?

Flonne: Hmm...

Grosso: Your Highness.

Laharl: What?

Grosso: I believe we have found some of the challengers.

Looking ahead, Laharl saw two very familiar figures: the two Nether Nobles, Hoggmeiser and his son Porkmeister. Just to let you all know something, Nether Nobles are muscular boar-like creatures (minotaurs) wearing expensive capes and crowns and carrying tomahawk axes. They are known to be strong, but extremely prestigious, stingy, and cowardly, but they have been known to finish off their opponents if their servants fail to do so.

Hoggmeiser: Long time no see, Sir Laharl!

Porkmeister: Hello again, Mister Overlord!

Laharl: Hoggmeiser & Porkmeister. Should've figured we'd run into you two. So, trying to overthrow me again, huh?

Hoggmeiser: Bingo.

Porkmeister: Don't worry; I convinced Dad not to try and cheat this time.

Hoggmeiser: (flustered) H-Hey! I don't cheat ALL the time, son. You know that!

Porkmeister: Actually, I don't...

Laharl: I agree with him. So, has the training you've received from me paying off, Porkmeister?

Porkmeister: Oh, yes! Very much, Your Highness! I'll prove it too in our fight!

Hoggmeiser: Hehehe! Once we become Overlord, the first order of business on my part will be for everyone to hand over all their money and treasures to me~!

Laharl: ...Freakin' figures...

Porkmeister: Dad...

Hoggmeiser: Now then, let's get this show started!

Flonne: Hold on!

Hoggmeiser: What?

Flonne: It's not fair that Laharl has to fight the both of you on his own!

Laharl: Um, I'm pretty sure I can handle fighting the both of them by myself. Seriously, Flonne, I took out a couple hundred demons awhile ago.

Flonne: But they must've gotten stronger since last time we saw them! They may be too much for you to handle! They're not the generic kind, after all.

Laharl: *sigh* If you insist. Hey, Sicily, want to make this a family vs. family fight?

Sicily: Sure. Not like I have anything better to do...

Hoggmeiser: Hehehe! The more the merrier I say. Defeating the Overlord's sister will also be a pretty big bonus!

Laharl: Happy, Flonne?

Flonne: Very~.

Etna: (coughs) Whipped~!

Laharl: Shut up, Boob-less Etna!

H. Prinny: HA!

Etna: HEY!

Laharl: What? It was actually funny.

Etna: Grrrr!

Hoggmeiser: (impatient) Anytime now!

Laharl: Alright, alright.

Sicily: Let's kick some-!

Catsaber: Meow!

Woman: I caught you, Master Kitty! Just like you ordered~!

Stopping what they were, the gang and the two Rich Demons turned to see a beautiful, busty demon woman with teal hair wearing revealing, rich maroon armor that bore more than a passing resemblance to school uniform (it even had a tie), holding and petting a cat-like demon known as a Catsaber. It was Barbara, the Order-Taking Demon. She is another one of Laharl's vassal, and one of his most powerful, but she has absolutely no independence (every decision in her life has apparently always been from taking orders from people).

Catsaber: (meows in content)

Barbara: What's that, Master Kitty? You want me to scratch your ears? Your order is my command! (scratches Kitty's ears)

Sicily: Barbara?

Laharl: Barbara, you dumb-ass! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you since you ran off to play with that furball?!

Barbara: Oh, good afternoon, Sir Laharl! I had found Master Kitty the other day outside the castle's gate, and he ordered me to play tag with him.

Laharl: (cynically) Oh, I see; "Master Kitty", who can't even talk, let alone speak English, had "ordered" you to play tag with him. That's so swell! He must be really specific, like how you're good at knowing when someone's trying to command you, ya dipshit!

Barbara: Yes, isn't it amazing?

Laharl: (annoyed) ...Barbara. I'm this close to picking up one of these giant trees surrounding us, and beating you with it. THIS CLOSE! Now, quit fooling around and get your ass back to the castle!

Barbara: But, Master Kitty is ordering me to play with him...

Laharl: You freaking idiot - HE'S NOT ORDERING YOU! He's a cat: cats love all the crap that you're doing to that one! You think he's ordering you, but in truth, you're doing all this on your own! Get it?!

Barbara: But, then why did Master Kitty...

Laharl: Oh, my god! You know what? I'm not putting up with this any longer. If you think that cat's giving you orders, then just take it back to the castle with you!

Barbara: Yes, sir! Come, Master Kitty! King Laharl has ordered me to take you home with me!

Kitty: Meow...

Hoggmeiser: ...Um, what the hell's going on? Who is this broad?

Laharl: Just another one of my vassals... One that can't even make her own damn decisions!

H. Prinny: Geez, must suck to be her...

Etna: Man, you don't know the half of it.

Porkmeister: So she can't make decisions on her own and can only do what people tell her?

Laharl: Yeah... It's pretty depressing, actually.

Hoggmeiser: That's... actually useful...

Laharl: ...Oh, no! Don't you even think about it, Hoggmeiser!

Hoggmeiser: Hey, you! Barbara, was it?

Barbara: Yes.

Hoggmeiser: I order you to assist us in defeating King Laharl!

Porkmeister: Dad...

Barbara: Your order is my command!

H. Prinny: What?!

Grosso: Saw this one coming...

Barbara: (hands Kitty to Flonne) Please hold Master Kitty.

Laharl: Barbara, you fool! Fine! I'll just beat you down too, until that empty head of yours remembers that I'M the one you serve!

Porkmeister: Dad, you promised not too cheat!

Hoggmeiser: It's not cheating, son! It's being strategic!

Porkmeister: (unconvinced) Uh-huh, sure.

Laharl: Call it whatever you want, Hoggmeiser, Sicily & I are still going to kick your ass!

Barbara: Be careful, Your Highness! My order is to defeat you, and I SHALL carry it out!

Laharl: Yeah, that's what you said when Grosso had you come after me twice!

Grosso: I already went through being Etna's vassal, so please don't make me feel worse by bringing up the fact that I tried to dethrone you and called you a disgrace of an Overlord...

H. Prinny: ...What the hell have you been through, dood?

Laharl: You don't want to know... Let's just get this over with.

Sicily: I'm with you, Big Brother!

Porkmeister: *sigh* So much for playing fair...

Hoggmeiser: Barbara, ATTACK!

Barbara: As you wish!

Taking out her axe, Barbara charged at Laharl, who blocked Barbara's attack with his sword. The two started parrying each others blow, though at one point, Laharl glared at Hoggmeiser while blocking Barbara.

Laharl: Just wait 'til I get through with her, Hoggmeiser!

Hoggmeiser: Hehe. If you can!

Sicily: Woo-yaa!

Sicily had leapt towards Hoggmeiser and bashed him across the face with her book with enough to make him fall to his back (and lose a fang).

Sicily: Did you forget about me or something?!

Hoggmeiser: Lucky shot, kid. But now you're gonna pay!

Hoggmeiser started swinging his tomahawk in an attempt to hit the demon/angel hybrid, who dodged each strike with graceful backflips and cartwheels (flickin' show-off). Hoggmeiser stopped swinging his tomahawk and then grabbed and picked up a nearby boulder. He then battered the boulder towards Sicily with his tomahawk. Sicily managed to quickly generate a shield to block the boulder, but as soon as the shield subsided, Hoggmeiser shoulder-charged Sicily, knocking her into a tree. Hoggmeiser took advantage this and rushed towards the dazed hybrid, ready to chop her into pieces. Fortunately for Sicily, Barbara was sent flying into Hoggmeiser after having been swatted by a tree Laharl used to do just that.

Laharl: Hey, I wasn't joking when I said I'd hit her with a tree!

H. Prinny: I honestly thought you were joking.

Zommie: Yeah, we just assumed it was just a mere threat.

Flonne: Will she be alright?

Laharl: (dismissively) Yeah, she'll live.

Hoggmeiser: (groans) Get off me!

Barbara: Yes, sir!

Hoggmeiser: Now, get back out there!

Barbara: I'm sorry, was that a specific order? Out WHERE? Be specific!

Hoggmeiser: "Specific?!"

Porkmeister: I think she wants to know what you meant by "get out."

Hoggmeiser: Son, why haven't you've been helping?

Porkmeister: You promised you wouldn't cheat, but you did anyway! And don't go saying it was being "strategic" again. It was foul play when you had her join the fight, and you know it.

Hoggmeiser: B-But, Son-!

Porkmeister: (holds out a hand to Sicily) Let me help you up, Princess Sicily, ma'am.

Sicily: (takes Porkmeister's hand) Thank you, Porkmeister!

Porkmeister: Sorry for giving you a disappointing fight, Master Laharl and using one of your owns against you.

Laharl: Uh... It's... fine. Just don't do it again!

Porkmeister: Don't worry; we're out of this challenge. C'mon, Dad, we're leaving.

Hoggmeiser: *sigh* You're like your mother sometimes...

Laharl: Hold on! I haven't gotten to see your progress. If you're really sorry, how about you two sign back up as my vassals again?

Porkmeister: R-Really?

Hoggmeiser: After the trouble we-I caused?

Laharl: I need more hands on deck anyway with this whole challenge and all.

Porkmeister: Thank you, King Laharl!

Hoggmeiser: So, what's our job?

Laharl: To make sure idiot cat-lover here makes it back to the castle!

Barbara: (cooing) Yes, Master Kitty, you want me to scratch your back? Your order's my command!

Etna: That's... actually pretty weird.

Grosso: Yes... it is...

Hoggmeiser: Um, okay... Hey, Barbara! Follow us!

Barbara: Was that an order?

Porkmeister: Yes. Bring Kitty too.

Barbara: Yes, sirs!

And with that, the Rich Demons & Barbara went off to the Overlord's Castle.

Laharl: Man, she's freaking annoying!

Flonne: But you gotta love her~!

Laharl: Yeah, yeah, let's just move on!

H. Prinny: This whole thing was disappointing. Not a lot of action...

Zommie: I call that a godsend. I don't have to put effort~!

Laharl: And that is why I have problems with you and the other vassals! Except with Pleinair & Prinny, they always put effort.

Pleinair: (hugs Laharl's waist in gratitude)

Etna: Stitch Belly's only been here for 3 weeks!

H. Prinny: Jealous, Wall-Chest? And you can do SO MUCH better than "Stitch Belly."

Etna: Go to hell!

Laharl: Shut up, both of you!

Sicily: Annnnnnnd, we're back~! Hehe!


	9. Chapter 9

Laharl's Challenge 2: Familiar Faces 2: A Hero's Song

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Fun fact: Hero Prinny is from the non-canon game "PRINNY: Can I Really Be the Hero?", in which he is actually 1000 Prinnies who take turns wearing a red scarf that prevents them from exploding for several hits and are fearful of their master, Etna. Because the game was non-canon and Hero Prinny was not really a singular character, I re-did his backstory so that he is what he is here. Hope you like the parody in this chapter.  
**

**********© 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

* * *

Hero Prinny: So, where are we now, dood? And what's with the baseball diamond?

The gang had continued to move deeper into Blair Forest to find the remaining challengers and have now found themselves in the forest's Witch's Den, where Hero Prinny was observing a baseball chalk diamond and baseball base pads.

Laharl: A couple of Prinnies wanted to try defeating for title of Overlord 503 years ago, and thought that winning a game of baseball would be enough for them to become Overlords.

Etna: So I killed them.

H. Prinny: Dood!

Laharl: It was under my command that time.

H. Prinny: That doesn't make it any better!

Zommie: I kind of wanna go to a baseball game now...

Sicily: I heard baseball season is starting in two months.

Flonne: Ooh! We should go! Can we go, Laharl?

Laharl: After things settle down? Maybe.

Flonne: You didn't say "no", so that means "yes!"

Laharl: No it doesn't!

H. Prinny: Hey, what's that in the center field?

Etna: It's a baseball.

H. Prinny: Maybe it belonged to one of those Prinnies you killed.

Laharl: I don't remember any of them holding a ball...

Flonne: And it's in the center. That means it must be a trap!

Grosso: I agree.

Etna: Hey, Prinny, go grab it.

H. Prinny: And get caught in the trap? Flick you, flatty! YOU go get it!

Etna: STOP CALLING ME FLAT!

The angry flat-chested demon took out her spear and swatted the Prinny towards the ball in anger. When Hero landed on the ground where ball was, a hole had formed, and Hero fell into it screaming. It was a very long fall as Hero still continued to fall screaming for 10 seconds until landing with a loud thud. The gang immediately rushed to the large hole in concern (or in Etna's case, satisfaction).

Laharl: (concerned) Hero Prinny!

Flonne: Mister Hero Prinny, are you okay?!

Sicily: Say something!

H. Prinny: (calling out) Ugh... I think so... Is Etna there?

Etna: What is it?

H. Prinny: (angrily) ETNA, YOU TWO-TIMING PUDDING WHORE, PRINNY MURDERING, HALF A-CHESTED PIECE OF SHIT!

Zommie: Whoa!

Etna: Oh yeah?! OH YEAH?! COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! OH WAIT, YOU'RE STUCK IN A HOLE!

Sicily: Hey, Big Bro? What's a-?

Laharl: Don't! You're not old enough!

Flonne: Etna, you should apologize!

Etna: He shouldn't have said I'm flat-chested!

H. Prinny: (cynically) Aw, is that it? Okay then; I'm sorry that you don't even have a centimeter up there!

Etna: Get him up here so I can push him back down again, but with broken peg-legs!

?: What is this? The King didn't fall in!

?: Well, that like, sucks!

Laharl: Who's there?!

Stepping out from behind the trees were a Vampire (not the "horrific, slick humanoid" kinds you see today, but the classic "stereotypical Dracula-looking" kind, black suit and Slavic accent and all), and an Archer in a red variation of the Archers' usual blue outfit that had a stuck-up sounding voice. They were Maderas the Demon Sire and Lanzarote the Netherworld Idol Singer.

Lanzarote: (cynically) Long time, no see, King Laharl!

Laharl: Should've known we'd run into you two! After all, haven't seen you two since you suddenly disappeared.

Maderas: Well, being Etna's vassal wasn't exactly a joyride!

Grosso: Boy, do I know that...

H. Prinny: (flies out of the hole angry) SHE'S A BITCH!

Etna: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Laharl: Okay, can't argue with your reason, Maderas, but what was your reason, Lanzarote?

Lanzarote: What do think? You made me be your sister's damn babysitter!

Sicily: W-What?

Laharl: How is that bad? Sicily's nice!

Lanzarote: Yeah, she is. But I had to help her do all her damn chores, make sure she went to bed on time, keep her safe from other demons, and keep an eye on her wherever she went! To sum it up: I COULDN'T GET A DAMN SECOND TO MYSELF!

Laharl: Well, that's basically what a caretaker does! Besides, she was almost always with me! You're just damn lazy!

Lanzarote: Whatever. Maderas & I decided to team up so we can overthrow your ass!

Maderas: And once we become Overlord, our first order of business is to exile you and your friends if we don't kill you now! Especially Etna!

Etna: WHAT?!

Lanzarote: Yeah, she wasn't good for conversation, anyway!

Etna: Why is everybody ripping on me a lot lately?!

H. Prinny: Because you're a bitch to everyone!

Etna: Shut up, Prinny!

H. Prinny: I'm only saying the truth: you're a mean, flat-chested-

Etna: Don't say it, Prinny!

H. Prinny: ...Weeeeeeeee-

Etna: I mean it, Prinny!

H. Prinny: ...Weeeeeeeee-

Etna: I'm warning you!

H. Prinny: Whatever, dood!

Etna: I'm really getting sick and tired of him calling me a bitch!

Sicily: Well, if you weren't always mean to everybody, he'd probably stop.

Laharl: It's true, Etna. You bought this on yourself. You always told me to grow up, so now YOU need to grow up.

Lanzarote: Hey!

Maderas: Don't ignore us!

Etna: Then tell him to stop calling me a-

H. Prinny: (singing) **_Weeeeeeeeeellll  
Boob-less Etna's a bitch, she's a flat-chest bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world  
She a evil bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls._**

Etna: (angrily) SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH, PRINNY!

**_On__ Monday she's a bitch,  
On Tuesday she's a bitch,  
On Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch  
Then on Sunday, just to be a little different,  
She's a super king-sized raging biyotch!_**

_**Come on! Sit back and enjoy the show!**_

_**Have you ever encountered evil Chest-less Etna?**_  
_**She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world.**_  
_**She's a mean ole bitch, and she has funny hair.**_  
_**She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.**_

_**Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch**_  
_**She's a stupid bitch!**_

Flonne: _**(****WHOO)!**_

**_Boob-less Etna's a bitch  
And she's such a pudding pig!_**

Zommie & Grosso_: _**_(PIG)_!**

**_Talk__ to people around the world,  
_****_And it might go a little bit something like this:_**

_**(Chinese)**_  
_**你有沒有遇到邪惡的胸部少埃特納？**_

_**(French)**_  
_**Elle est la plus grande chienne dans le monde entier,**_

**_(Portuguese)  
Ela é uma puta ole média com ela tem cabelo engraçado,  
_**

**_(Dutch)  
_****_Ze is een stom kutwijf, als er iemand een kutwijf was,_**

**_(Swahili)  
_****_Yeye ni Bitch wote wavulana na wasichana._**

**_Have you ever encountered evil Boob-less Etna?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world._**

_**She's a mean ole bitch, and she has funny hair.**_  
_**She's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch**_

_**Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.**_  
_**She's a evil bitch!**_

_**Boob-less Etna's a bitch**_  
_**And she's such a pudding pig!**_

_**I really mean it.**_  
_**Chest-less Etna, she's a half A-chested BIIIIIIIIITCH!**_  
_**Half A-chested ole flickin' bitch, ETNAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_  
_**Yeah, Chaaaa!**_

Flonne: (claps childishly) Bravo~! You have such a nice singing voice!

H. Prinny: Thank you, thank you! Hold your applause!

Reaching a breaking point, Etna jumped on Hero Prinny screaming and started pounding on his face in a blind fury.

Etna: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BLUE-TAILED ASSHOLE!

H. Prinny: Go ahead, but that'll only prove that you ARE a bitch!

H. Prinny pushed Etna off of him and jumped on top of her head and started pulling on her pigtails. Etna got up and tried to shake H. Prinny off before going to a tree and banging her Prinny-ridden head on it, forcing H. Prinny off since he took the blow. She then lifted H. Prinny and started bashing him into the tree. Laharl came and grabbed the both of them and separated them, and raised them in the air with no effort, despite the two struggling to reach the other to hit one another.

Laharl: (strictly) BREAK IT UP! JUST STOP IT, OKAY?!

Etna & Hero: (pointing at each other) SHE/HE STARTED IT OUT!

Laharl: I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! We're on the same side, SO QUIT IT! Etna, you need to control your temper, and Hero, you need to stop provoking her! If I catch you two in another fist fight, you're both gonna wish you HAD gotten along! GOT IT?!

Etna & Hero: (begrudgingly) YES...

Placing them both on the ground, Laharl took a big breath and sighed in aggravation.

Laharl: Come on, let's move on. I already beat up Maderas & Lanzarote while Hero was singing.

It was true, as Maderas & Lanzarote are on the ground, battered and groaning in agony.

Sicily: Wow, you beat them in only a little over a minute by your self!

Laharl: Well, they didn't put up much of a fight. Maderas practically surrendered after I took a swing at him with my sword.

Zommie: Seriously? Weak...

Laharl: Don't worry. I called the Gatekeeper to transport these two back to the castle. I'll personally whip these two weaklings into shape when we back! Haaaahahahaha!


	10. Chapter 10

Laharl FINALLY Meets Trouble... Disturbing Trouble

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Alright, here's the character of mine I said would be in here. Is it a friend or foe; hero or villain; protagonist or antagonist? One thing's for sure: it won't be giving Laharl an easy time.**

**********DISGAEA © 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

**********BodyBAG ************© B.A.G-GOMEZ**

* * *

Continuing their search for any remaining challengers, Laharl and the others soon found themselves in Blair's Forest's Writhing Shadow: the largest clearing in the forest and the fourth largest area in the forest. The area was so quiet one's ear would hurt for the lack of the noise. Deciding to take a break and have some lunch, the group sat down in the clearing and unpacked the food Flonne had brought. As the lunch was made by Sicily and another demon named Hanako, no one bothered to have any manners.

Sicily: _My cooking and baking skills are top notch after all~!_

Etna: (mildly disgusted) Geez, Prinny! Can you put some of that food in your mouth? You eat like a freakin' zombie!

Zommie: Hey, I take offense to that comment! We have rotting teeth and our mouths are like gum, alright?! Don't go rippin' on us! It's bad enough you literally do!

Etna: Whatever, Zommie.

Hero Prinny: Etna, leave me alone. This lunch is great! How can I not pig out? Besides, at least I'm not guzzling it in one gulp like Pleinair over there is.

Etna: You have a point.

Sicily: I'm glad you all like my cooking! Hanako made some of them, though.

H. Prinny: The pink-haired girl who's the castle chef? She's great too, dood!

Etna: Of course she is! She's my protégé after all~.

H. Prinny: (in disbelief) ...In cooking?

Etna: No! In fighting AND sexiness!

H. Prinny: ...Uh... she's more cute than sexy. She's like what - 503? That's like the equivalent of a human who's 5 to you guys, right? Then again, she looks more like a teenager.

Flonne: She's from another world called Veldime, so demons from there probably have a different age equivalency than the demons here.

H. Prinny: That explains.

Grosso: So, Overlord Laharl, what's our next course of action?

Laharl: We continue the search, what else do we do? Honestly, even though I want to go home already, I was expecting some tougher fights. Or at least some interesting ones.

Sicily: You're just powerful, Big Brother.

Laharl: Don't flatter me, Sicily. But thanks.

Etna: (mocking) She's just an angel of a sister, isn't she?

Sicily: There's nothing wrong with that...

Pleinair: (tugs Laharl's ...scarf-organ-thingy)

Laharl: What is it, Pleinair?

To answer his question, Pleinair pointed to the center of the clearing before hiding herself behind Laharl in slight apprehension. Now slightly alarmed by the small demon's action, Laharl and the others looked at the center clearing to see a small figure staring observantly at them. It was about 3'2 in height and was donned in a gray hooded cloak that covered every inch of its body. The only thing about the being that can truly be seen were its glowing, monotone eyes. Its eyes were brown irises with black pupils and its hand were exactly like a human. The figure apparently gave off a dreaded feeling to Pleinair seeing as the demon girl tried harder to hide behind Laharl.

Flonne: Who's that?

Grosso: Whoever he is, Miss Allaprima is frightened of him.

Laharl: He's what got you all jittery, Pleinair?

Pleinair: Something's not right with him... Make him go away!

Laharl: Hey, calm down!

H. Prinny: What'd she say to you?

Laharl: She said something's not right with whoever that is. She wants him gone.

Etna: How bad could this thing be?

Etna picked up a rock and threw it hard at the small cloaked figure. The rock made contact with figure, but it bounced off the figure and it didn't even budge, flinched, or blinked. In fact, the figure's eyes were still locked on to the group.

Etna: Huh? That was one of my strongest throw... Did he feel anything?

Sicily: (scoldingly) Etna, that's not how you're going to get someone to talk! And that wasn't nice, either!

Flonne: Maybe he's here for some food?

Sicily: Then let's give him a sandwich.

Taking one of the sandwiches, Sicily started walking over to the still figure, though Laharl's big brother instincts started to kick in and was starting to feel a sense of dread watching her do so.

Laharl: Hey, Sicily, wait! We don't know what that thing is!

Sicily: Don't worry, Big Bro. What could happen? Here you go, sir-

The figure (who had revealed its small, slender-fingered hands) finally made a movement when Sicily came up and knelt down to give it the sandwich...

*CRACK*

...it grabbed Sicily's wrist with its left hand and squeezed it so hard it snapped. Sicily let out a large, pain-filled cry that was probably heard throughout the entire Netherworld. To say Laharl and the others were shocked was an understatement; they were horrified at the figure's action. His big brother instinct fully kicking in, Laharl rushed at the figure and kicked it so hard that it lost its grip on Sicily's wrist and was sent flying into a tree. Kneeling to his sister with concern, Laharl desperately tried to calm his tear-stricken sister. But the pain was so great that Sicily couldn't respond beyond crying in pain and holding her wrist.

Laharl: Sicily, just hang in there! Flonne! Heal up Sicily!

Flonne: R-Right! Come on, Sicily!

Taking the demon/angel hybrid, Flonne started enveloping Sicily in a bright light that would heal Sicily's broken wrist, while Pleinair & Hero tried to calm Sicily down. Getting up, Laharl turned back to the figure (who had recovered from the kick and resumed staring at Laharl) and glared at the small-fry punk who harmed his little sister. Taking out his sword, Laharl got into a fighting stance.

Laharl: (venomously) You're gonna regret hurting my sister, you small ass hooded creep!

Apparently as a response, electricity started shrouding the mysterious figure. A line of electricity then formed above its head and took on a shape. The shaped electricity then bursted into a solid form: a long, crooked scythe. The scythe was around Laharl's height and its blade (which was a polished onyx color) was nearly as large as Hero Prinny's entire body. Despite this, the cloaked being carried it with no effort and spun around with it (lightning cackling from the figure by doing so) before slamming the blade into ground, making it clear that it was ready to face Laharl.

Laharl: Looks like I might get an interesting challenge after all...

Not wasting another second, both individual rushed each other and collided their weapons. Both tried to push the other back, but it was clear that despite cloaked figures stature, it was physically about as strong as Laharl, surprising said hybrid. Laharl eventually managed to push the individual away, and slash it with his sword. Getting struck by the sword, the figure started leaking droplets of black liquid: black blood. This surprised Laharl for he had never seen black blood before. Unfortunately, this gave the figure enough time to slash its scythe across Laharl's chest, leaving a red gash that leaked blood and causing Laharl to exclaim in pain.  
Not even giving him a chance to recover, the being headbutted Laharl in his wounded chest, knocking him into a tree. The figure then charged at Laharl with its scythe, but luckily Laharl managed to both recover and block the blow with his sword. Slashing the figure with the sword again, Laharl knocked the figure to the ground and caused more black blood to leak from it.

Laharl: Ugh! _He's small, but when he hits, he hits HARD. But judging how he bleeds so easily after even a simple strike from my sword, shows he can dish it, but he can't take it. If I manage to hit him with a strong enough blow..._

The figure managed to get back up and, judging by the way sparks were flying from it and its eyes started to glow brighter, it was angry now. The figure (seeing as it was coming from where the mouth would be) breathed a ball of lightning at Laharl, who managed to block it with his scarf-organ-thingy. The figure breathed another lightningball, and another before breathing a full-on barrage of lightningball, each one Laharl managed to dodge. After breathing a tenth lightningball, the figure hunched over in a manner that suggested it was out of breath.

Laharl: _Looked like I was right: he's not very durable nor does he have a lot of stamina. Now's my chance! _HAAAAAAAH!

Dashing towards the figure, Laharl swung his sword at the figure with as much energy as he had left, knocking the figure to the ground. The figure tried to get up, but it slumped back down to the ground. Giving a big sigh, Laharl started to fall back, but was caught by Grosso.

Grosso: Will you be alright, Your Highness?

Laharl: *pant* I-I'll live... *pant*

Flonne: This should help!

Flonne placed her hands on Laharl's gashed chest and her hands started to glow with a refreshing-feeling light. The gash started to close and soon enough, the wound was completely healed. Not even a scar was left.

Laharl: Thanks, Flonne. Sicily, you okay?

Sicily: I am now thanks to Flonne's healing magic.

Flonne: You two are welcome.

Zommie: Yo, Laharl. You're not gonna believe this.

Looking at where Zommie was staring, the group saw that the figure's hood fell off, and what they saw, for lack off a better word, shocked them: the figure was a little human boy, apparently no older than 5. He had black messy hair, and pale tan-skin, and still had baby fat in his facial. The boy managed to get up and once again looked at the group observantly, black blood streaking across his face and dripping from it. Grabbing his scythe, the boy pointed it at Laharl threateningly, and disappeared in a flash of thunder, never once uttering a sound throughout the whole ordeal. The group could only gape at what they just discovered.

H. Prinny: Dood...

Etna: ...What the hell?

Sicily: Was that... really a human boy?

Laharl: As Gargo would say, "what has the world the come to..."


	11. Chapter 11

Laharl's Challenge 2: Familiar "Bad-ass" Faces

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: kirbystarwarrior helped me with this chapter, so he deserves a mention and a large amount of credit. Fun fact: Asagi has been confirmed to (finally) be getting her own game to celebrate her 10th anniversary. On a side note, I'm doing a FAQ for the next preview, so if any of you have a question about my fic, such as the characters, story direction, ect., then please ask in your reviews. Thank you.**

**************DISGAEA © 日本一/NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE**

**************************BodyBAG ************© B.A.G-GOMEZ**

* * *

The gang continued their journey through Blair Forest, but they were visibly distraught from their encounter with the human boy. After all, how can such a small human boy that looked no older than 5 be so powerful... and violent. It made no sense. And that's saying a lot considering all the messed up things they all went through in life. They didn't think about the event for long, though, as they heard someone yelling angrily up ahead. When they reached the area the yelling was coming from, they found the source was human woman with raven hair wearing a white, a black tank top, and black shorts with guns strapped to them and yelling in a Brooklyn accent. She looked pissed. And her anger was being directed at an adult make demon with wild red-orange hair, eyes completely white with no pupils and wearing a trench coat and and long pants. They were Asagi and Zetta, the gun-totting girl in search for a game and the self-proclaimed "Bad-ass Freakin' Overlord in the Entire Cosmos", respectively.

Asagi: I finally go ya now, you two-bit thug punk!

Zetta: Hm? Who are you?

Asagi: ...What?

Zetta: I ask who you are. You show up out of nowhere pointing machine guns at me.

Asagi: You got to be FREAKING KIDDING ME! YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHO I AM?!

Zetta: I wouldn't have asked if I did!

Asagi: Why am I not surprised? It figures considering you were dumb enough to destroy you own Netherworld just because a book made fun of you!

Zetta: Hey, screw you! Like I was supposed to know that destroying that tome would've destroyed my Netherworld!

Asagi: That only proves my point that you're an idiot!

Zetta: Like you're not? You look like the kind of person who thinks she's getting the spotlight all the time!

Asagi: AHA! So you DO remember me!

Zetta: And you just proved MY point!

Asagi: Whatever! I'm here to kill you! After all, it's because of you that my game had been in development hell for years, and all because you thought it was going to be some serious Drama like Phantom Brave!

Zetta: ...Ooooh, NOW I remember you... I had the right idea to beat you up! Couldn't have another Phantom Brave on NIS's hands.

Asagi: First off, that was a good game and NIPPON ICHI SOFTWARE enjoyed the change in pace! And second off all, how do you get the notion that it was going to be a Drama? It could've been another Fantasy-Comedy like DISGAEA!

Zetta: "DISGAEA"... That's right, I nearly forgot why I came here!

? That's so typical of you, Zetta~.

Turning around, Zetta and Asagi saw a small woman in a white dress that was round and... puffy at the and had red rims. She had bat-like horns and wings, long white hair, large broken handcuffs, a ruby strapped around her neck, and a constant smug smirk. This was Pram the Oracle, another Overlord (she had claimed the throne from her father when she was only a few years old) who is incredibly stuck-up and manipulative (she's the reason Zetta destroyed his own Netherworld to begin with), she claims to be able to predict the future, which is a complete lie as she's was only able to do so by reading the Sacred Tome, which can predict the future.  
With her was a demon who's outfit was to hard to describe so I'm not even gonna bother describing him other than that he had Persian green hair, was another Overlord, and that his name is Alexander, or Alex for short, or, if you're Zetta, Asshat.

Alexander: Oh, screw you!

I make the story, deal with it, Alan.

Alex: It's ALEX!

Alexis. Anyway, and next to them was a girl with hair similar to Zetta (but ruby in color and vaguely resembling pigtails), pupil-less lavender eyes, a black and ruby dress that had a sort-of royal theme to it, including a black cape, and a small golden crown adorned with tiny rubies on it. She was-

Zetta: (shocked) P-Petta? My daughter! What are you doing here?

Petta: Hi, Daddy~! I wanted to help you, so when I heard Pram and Alex were heading where you were at, I tagged along!

Zetta: You two let my daughter come with?!

Pram: Mmm... Yep.

Zetta: WHY?!

Pram: Why not? I figured it'd make things interesting~.

Alex: And I just didn't really care.

Zetta: Grr! Petta, return home, right now!

Petta: (sad) But, dad, I really wanted to help! I knew I'd be a burden...

Zetta: What? I-I don't think you're a burden!

Alex: You were right Pram: this WOULD be interesting!

Zetta: Shut it, Asshat! (points to Pram and Asagi) And not a word from you two!

Asagi: I don't know what's happening...

Petta: Calm down, Father. I'll just go home...

Zetta: Er... Wait, Petta! You... may help...

Petta: (cheered up) Really?

Zetta: Yes, I even got the perfect strategy to make you stronger: wait, until all who opposes us is weaken by me, then hit them with your best Petta Beam, then hide behind me when you're done, and then rinse and repeat.

Petta: ...Daddy, you're being overprotective again.

Laharl: I'll say! And on top of that he's not a strong-minded father! At least my old man was able to know when enough was enough and taught me some real lessons in life!

Turing around again, the Overlords, Petta & Asagi saw Laharl and his gang standing before them.

Alex: Well, look who the cat the dragged in! Perfect timing!

Flonne: Be careful, Laharl! It's the Belly-Button Bandit who escaped from your servitude to be evil again!

Zetta & Pram: ...(snorts) What?

Alex: I-it's a long story... And I'm NOT a Belly-Button Snatcher!

Hero Prinny: ..."Belly-Button Snatcher?"

Laharl: Flonne, you STILL believe that?

Sicily: But he admitted himself!

Laharl: You too, Sicily?

Etna: Didn't you believe it too?

Laharl: O-Of course not!

Alex: Bullshit!

Laharl: Shut it! You walked in after they were already talking about it!

Flonne: But the Seraph said...

Laharl: Flonne, the Belly-Button Snatcher was a lie Lamington told Sicily when he was looking after her so that she wouldn't wear skimpy clothing when she got older.

Sicily: ...What?

Asagi: Okay, STOP! Now I'm even MORE confused! What the hell's happening?

Laharl: I don't want to explain everything, Asagi. By the way, how the hell are you still alive, Asagi? It's been 500 years and you're a human, you should've died a long time ago.

Asagi: (ominously) It was the fans.

Laharl: ...What?

Asagi: The fans demanded that I lived for eternity. Besides, I caused abnormal phenomenons to happen, should you really be surprised?

Laharl: ...Huh, guess not.

H. Prinny: Okay, now I'M confused. Would somebody tell us why you and those guys are all here?

Asagi: I came to kill Zetta.

H. Prinny: Okay, we heard that one. Now, (points to the Overlords) why are YOU guys here?

Zetta: Why else? To defeat Laharl in combat!

Laharl: So, you guys beaten everyone opposing you in your Netherworlds too, huh? I expected you guys to be the first to come from another Netherworld to challenge me.

Zetta; I'm the most Bad-ass freakin' Overlord in the ENTIRE cosmos! It's only natural!

Pram: *pfft* He's only strong because his girlfriend kept giving him her Mana energy without him knowing~!

Zetta: Oh, you HAD to tell him that!

Laharl: I knew most of your power wasn't your own! There's no way someone like you could've gotten all powerful like that in such short time!

Zetta: Well, whatever, the Mana Salome gave me got expelled from me over time, so I'm fighting you on even grounds now!

Alex: Hold on, I'M fighting him! I maintained my rule too!

Pram: Uh-uh~. Ladies first~!

Asagi: You're right: I'll go first~.

Laharl: What? You don't even know what's going on? And even if you did, it's only for demons.

Asagi: But I want to fight Zetta now. But he's only focused on you right now. So, if I beat you, he won't be distracted from our fight!

Zetta: We were fighting?

Alex: *pfft* Little girl, if anyone's gonna kill Zetta, it's ME!

Asagi: Over my dead body!

Alex: That could be arranged!

Laharl: SHUT UP! Look, I'll take you ALL on. How's that?

Flonne: What?

Asagi: ...Sounds good to me.

Alex: It'll be an easy win!

Pram: The sooner the better is what I say.

Laharl: Good, then it's you, Alex, Asagi & Petta against me.

Zetta: Wait, Petta? Don't you mean ME?

Laharl: You're not Overlord anymore Zetta. So I don't have to fight you.

Zetta: What are you talking about?!

Laharl: I mean that you always submit to your daughter! Because you submit to her, she's technically the Overlord of your Netherworld. So I'm fighting her and not you.

Pram: That... actually makes sense.

Grosso: So that means Zetta's out of the challenge!

Zetta: This is ridiculous!

Alex: No worries, Zetta; everybody's a loser now and then~.

Zommie: "Daddy's little girl"... now "Little girl's daddy?" Nah, that's no good, I'll keep thinking.

Etna: How 'bout "Little girl's bitch?"

H. Prinny: Hahahahaha! I love that!

Petta: Wait. I made Daddy lost? (panicking) Oh no! I'm so sorry Father! King Laharl, please overlook it!

Laharl: Why? If I do, I'll just have more work than what I already have on my list. Forget it, Petta!

Petta: But I don't want to be Overlord, at least not now!

Flonne: Laharl, I think you SHOULD overlook it...

Laharl: What?! Forget it! He submits to her, so he was never really an Overlord anymore as soon she came along, so I don't have to fight him!

Flonne: Please, Laharl! Can't you use a loop-hole?

Laharl: My mind's made up, Flonne!

Petta: Oh, please, Sir Laharl! Can't he, I don't know, fight in my place or something!

Laharl: It all depends; are you good at fighting on your own?

Petta: Yeah, but-

Laharl: Then my answer is still "no!"

Zetta: This is stupid! I'm fighting whether anyone likes it or not!

Alex: This IS stupid. Let's just get this show on the road!

Laharl: Fine then. Flonne, Zommie, let's go beat these guys up.

Flonne: Me?

Petta: But, isn't this supposed to be a battle between Overlords only?

Laharl: It WAS until Zetta & Asagi decided to join the fray. So, if they get to fight in this battle, then it's only fair that two of my teammates get to participate in this too. And I pick Flonne & Zommie.

Flonne: But why me too, though?

Laharl: No reason this time. Just random picks. If you don't want to I can always pick someone else.

Flonne: N-No, no! It's fine, I'll fight! My last fight scene got cut anyway!

Zommie: Same.

Laharl: Good! So it's us against you guys!

Pram: Uh, dipshit, you realize that it's just you, one Overlord, a zombie, and an Archangel, against the five of us, FOUR Overlords and a trigger happy maniac?

Asagi: Flick you, punk!

Laharl: I know. But screw it! I got a trump card anyway if things get rough!

Alex: You won't be acting all smug as soon as we're done with you!

Laharl: Meh, we'll see.

Not wasting another second, Asagi started off the battle by shooting at Laharl and Flonne with her Minigun, with Laharl flying out of the way to dodge the bullets while Flonne created a barrier to deflect the bullets back at Asagi. Asagi managed to dodge her own deflected bullets, but the same couldn't be said for Alex.

Flonne: Oops! Pardon me!

Alex: Try to be all apologetic! That just makes me more pissed!

Flonne: Not you! Asagi! I don't trust Belly-Button Bandits, even if they're fake!

Alex: You've got to be kidding me! That's it! LIGHTNING VORTEX!

Alex conjured a bolt of lightning that struck him, shrouding him in electricity. He then lunged at Flonne's barrier at an increased speed due to electricity surrounding him, and proceeded to do so rapidly, striking the barrier each time with his paper fans (which were actually about as strong as an axe and cut like one too) until it eventually shattered. Alex then charged his fist with electricity and moved to punch the stunned Flonne, only to be knocked aside by a spinning Zommie... who was missing an arm.

Zommie: Hey, Flonne, can your healing spells extend to regeneration? That bitch with the white mage-lookin' dress froze my arm off!

Pram: You'll live.

Zommie: Yeah, well, I'd like to be alive in one piece!

Pram: Sucks for you then~.

With Laharl, the Overlord was locked in a sword fight with Zetta (who's still pissed at being told he wasn't Overlord anymore), but had to break his sword fight and move constantly to avoid getting hit by Petta's Petta Beam (basically lasers shooting from her eyes. Retro, I know) and Asagi's bullet barrage. Zetta took advantage of this and tried to slash Laharl, but that was a foolish move as he ended up getting caught in Asagi's bullet barrage.

Zetta: (groans) Watch it!

Asagi: Then you shouldn't have jumped in the way then! So, stop being stupid and focus!

Zetta: Why you...

Petta: Oh, Miss Asagi, I'm almost forgot something.

Petta raised her hands towards Asagi and Asagi's firearms were starting glow in a bright light.

Asagi: What's this?

Petta: I used a spell that increased the range of your bullets. Pretty cool, huh?

Asagi: I'll say! Laharl will have hard time getting away from me now!

Laharl: (sarcastically) Yeah, 'cause you know, I've been doing nothing but dodging bullets this whole time. It's very difficult.

Asagi: Oh, shut up!

Asagi took out her Miniguns and started firing at Laharl, who quickly flew out of the way and towards Asagi and slashed her with his sword sending her a good 20 feet away. Petta quickly fired her Petta Beam at Laharl and managed to him, causing him to lose flight and fall to the ground. Zetta quickly rushed towards Laharl and punched in rapid succession before delivering a full punch to his stomach, sending Laharl crashing into a tree.

Laharl: Nice shot...

Zetta: Still think you can win?

Laharl: Honestly? Yes.

Pram: Think again~!

Laharl was then scratched across the shoulder by a claw. Laharl turned to see that Pram was now in her battle form. As it would take too long to explain her look in details, I'll just give you the general look: her was wild, her horns and wings were straightened, her cuffs hands and feet were now tiger claws (which she used to scratch Laharl), and she now had a mild sized rack.

Etna: So unfair!

Alex: Seriously, when I am getting a description?

Never, you were thrown in at the last minute. Anyways, Laharl attempted to get up, but then quickly fell to his knee panting and some sweat was running down his forehead, as if he suddenly caught a fever.

Pram: Feeling sick? That's only to be expected after getting cut with my claws, which are poisonous~!

Laharl: *pant* Oh, you bitch...

Pram: It spreads about 5% through your blood for every 60 seconds. Still think you can win?

Laharl: I'm not... *pant* ...finished yet!

Alex: You will be now! STORM-

Flonne: DIVINE RAY!

The 4 opposing Overlords and Asagi looked up to see Flonne flying above them, wings grown to full size and a large orb of light forming before her hands (which were closed together in a praying manner). The orb of light then fired a barrage of light beams down at the opposing side, forcing them to scatter away from Laharl. Zommie then took advantage of this and fired a barrage of strange goo from his mouth at Asagi and the Overlords, successfully hitting each of them and causing them to try and get the goo off.

Asagi: UGH! What is this crap?!

Zommie: Zombie puke~.

Asagi: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Pram: Some of it GOT IN MY MOUTH!

Zommie: Now you know how I felt when you froze my arm off, you flickin' bitch.

Flonne flew down next to Laharl and enveloped him in a bright blue light. Soon enough, Laharl was back on his feet, showing no signs of ever being poisoned.

Flonne: Feel better?

Laharl: Yeah, thanks!

Getting the goo of off him, Zetta turned to Laharl and his two vassals and glared at them.

Zetta: I had enough! Petta!

Petta: I know!

Zetta & Petta: ZETTA/PETTA BEAM!

Pram: Don't leave me out! FREEZING PROPHECY!

Asagi: BULLET STORM!

The opposing side attacked the heroes with Zetta & Petta firing beams from their eyes, Pram launching four large chunks of ice, and Asagi firing four large energy beams from her hand gun. Quickly, Laharl & Flonne took to the sky, the former also grabbing his undead vassal. The attacks hit where the Laharl and his subordinates once stood, creating a large explosion of fire and ice that took out a piece of the surrounding forest. Unfortunately for the heroes, Alex (who was riding a black cloud) blasted them with bolts of lightning, electrocuting them, and making them fall to the ground. Alex then followed it up by slamming them with a cyclone and, well... let's just say that Laharl and his vassals were pretty battered up. Getting up on his knees, Laharl saw the 4 Overlords and gun psycho surrounding him and his vassals.

Alex: Let's end this now!

The five opponents started to charge up their next attacks to finish Laharl. Said Overlord, however, remained composed (unlike his two vassals who were visibly freaking out).

Flonne: Laharl!

Laharl: Relax, you guys.

Zommie: "Relax?" "Relax?!"

Laharl: We'll get out of this.

Flonne: How?

Laharl: By using my trump card! Hey, assholes! Let me ask you something. Which of you is gonna deal the finishing blow?

Zetta: What are you talking about?

Laharl: Well, only one of you guys can take my throne. So who's gonna kill me?

Alex: ME, duh!

Zetta: You can barely even lay a scratch on ME! I'LL be the one to kill him. It's not like any of you could defeat me, the Most Bad-ass Freakin' Overlord, after you take his throne anyway!

Pram: Bullshit! If it wasn't for Salome, I'D probably be the Most Bad-ass! I'M dealing the blow!

Asagi: Grrr, I'll just kill him now so I can hurry up and fight Zetta already!

Alex: I told you ZETTA'S MY KILL!

Petta: Don't you two DARE touch father!

Soon enough, Laharl's opponents were arguing among themselves, completely forgetting about Laharl and his two vassals.

Laharl: Heh, dumb-asses forgot they were also supposed to compete against each other too!

Flonne: We should've done this earlier...

Laharl: Then you wouldn't get that fight scene you wanted.

Flonne: True.

Laharl: Well, time to REALLY end this. OVERLORD WRATH!

Hearing Laharl shout, the opposing side turned to see that Laharl had generated an uncountable amount of orbs of bright red energy. Laharl then launched the orbs at his five opponents, creating a large explosion that wiped out the entire surrounding forest (luckily, Flonne created a shield that protected herself, Sicily, Etna, Hero, Pleinair, Zommie & Grosso from the blast). When the explosion subsided, Zetta, Petta, Asagi, Pram & Alex were all charred and barely conscious. Laharl, who was completely unaffected by the blast, walks up to them and asks...

Laharl: Give up?

Asagi: Ugh...

Laharl: I'll take that as a yes. Flonne. Heal them up.

Doing as ordered, Flonne had used her magic to heal the five opponents, who got up with annoyed expression.

Alex: We lost.

Pram: We lost our thrones.

Zetta: Can this get any worse?

Yes. Yes it can. For in a flash of lightning, the mysterious boy with the gray cloak and scythe returned.

Laharl: You again?!

Petta: Who's that?

The boy turned towards Zetta, and from his robes, he pulled out a familiar looking blue book: the Sacred Tome.

Zetta: The Sacred Tome!

Pram: Where did he get that?

The boy opened the Tome in front of Zetta and the book enveloped Zetta in a yellow light!

Zetta: What are you doing to me?!

Petta: Father!

The light around Zetta got brighter and the self-proclaimed Bad-ass got sucked into the Sacred Tome, which became red after absorbing Zetta. When the boy closed the book, Zetta's face was now on the book's cover. Zetta had once again become the Scared Tome.

Zetta: Ah, shit!

Petta: Daddy!

Laharl: Hey, you creep! Release him!

Instead of doing that, the boy dropped kicked Book Zetta and if you remember Laharl's battle with the boy, you'll remember that the boy was physically almost as strong as Laharl, so Zetta was getting sent quite a distance. Fortunately, Sicily quickly flew after Zetta and caught him, while the boy disappeared the same way he appeared. Coming back, Sicily gave Book Zetta to his daughter.

Petta: Daddy, are you okay?!

Zetta: Well, I had better days. But this is nothing new, so I'll live.

Alex: Damn, Zetta! Looks like you're hardback!

H. Prinny: Dood, that was so lame.

Pram: Well, things just got interesting~.

Asagi: I can't fight a book!

Zetta: OH, SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT KID?!

Laharl: We don't know either. He fought me a few minutes ago. All we know is that he's human, but he's strong enough to give me a run.

Asagi: Damn!

Laharl: Tell me about.

Petta: Can we change you back, Father?

Zetta: If you could find the Tome's original spirit Trenia and have her return to the Tome I can turn back to normal.

Laharl: What does she look like?

Zetta: Why do you want to know?

Laharl: To look for her to turn you back, why else, dumb-ass?!

Zetta: You're gonna help me? After what I did to you?

Laharl: Why not? It's not like I got anything better to do. Y'know, other than looking for remaining challengers.

Petta: Thank you so much, King Laharl! Tell him, Father.

Zetta: She looks like a little girl, has sea-green hair, and wears a blue and white outfit with a giant golden ring hanging from the collar.

Laharl: Seems easy to spot. Alright, we'll let you know if we run into her. You should head back to your Netherworld. Same with the rest of the you!

Alex: Whatever, this whole thing was lame!

Pram: Later. _Gotta think of new ways to make this guy my plaything to torture again~!_

Asagi: I don't have a home...

Laharl: Then go look for Trenia!

Asagi: Fine.

And so, the heroes continued their search for more challengers. Hopefully, they'll find this Trenia too.

Flonne: That was awfully nice of you, Laharl~!

Etna: Becoming soft, eh~?

Laharl: Shut up before I change my mind about helping him! And not a word to anyone!


End file.
